Blue Steel 2199
by kiyone4ever
Summary: We are the Fog. We are of Earth. For eight years we have stood on the sidelines as the Gamilons have relentlessly assaulted our home. Now we will push back...
1. Chapter 1

This is another story begun on the Sufficient Velocity board. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **_Blue Steel 2199 Chapter 1_**

Toru Hoshina glanced out the window of the remote piloted air car uncertainly as it cruised across the dried up seafloor. Sitting beside him, Lieutenant Commander Sanada sat calmly, almost in a disinterested fashion. Toru was surprised as they approached a great mountain that clearly once had been an island. The car started up the side and a large hatch opened at the line where once sea had met sky. The air car stopped as the huge armored door closed behind it. an equally large armored wall loomed before them. A woman's voice sounded from the vehicle's speakers.

 _"Stand by for decontamination. Please maintain safety seal for your own protection."_

At this point Sanada finally spoke. "Might as well relax Hoshina. Decontamination routine takes about twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes sir? Entry into the underground city only takes five." The curiosity was plain in his voice. To his surprise, it was not Sanada who answered, but the voice on the speakers.

 _"This is my house. My family is here My priorities are somewhat different than those at Defense Command."_ The voice answered mildly, then continued with a tone of warning. _"Do note that I will not tolerate breaking decontamination procedures. I will send you right back out."_

"Er? Yes ma'am!" Toru answered almost reflexively. Beside him, Sanada seemed to nearly smile.

 _"Good! Now. Just relax. Sanada seems to think very highly of you. That is good. Today will be a very exciting day for you to begin your training."_

"Training ma'am?"

 _"Oh yes! According to Sanada, you've tested with top marks in your studies and I expect you have learned to be a model EDF spacer." The voice told him. "But here at Blue Steel, we think outside the box. That is; after all, why you are here. Firstly: to learn to think more creatively, and second is this is a good place to disappear when someone else may decide to look into your history."_

Finally the decontamination procedure finished and the car was allowed to pass through a secondary hatch in the inner barrier. Directly in front of them on a floating platform of some sort stood a barely middle aged looking woman with auburn hair and an orange blouse, wearing a long white lab coat and a monocle over one eye. She seemed to be tugging at threads of energy like a puppeteer. Presently she finished whatever task she had been working on and hopped off the platform. Hoshina blinked but was even more startled as his eyes adjusted to the rest of the scene around him.

Water! That was the first thing Toru noted. The entirety of the seas had dried up but here was a self contained lake and in it rested a rather odd craft, it was as big as an Earth Forces cruiser and yet this was clearly a sea going vessel. Another; even larger, loomed behind it. His eyes widened as he realized what they must be. The woman noted his expression and smiled.

"Ah! So you've noticed sister Iona! Yes she is definitely a sight isn't she?"

"Ah yes." Toru hesitated, looking to his superior. "Commander Sanada did not mention that you were Fog?"

The woman… mental model, he corrected himself, quirked her head as she studied him intently.

"That isn't a problem, is it Hoshina san?"

"No ma'am! It just helps explain how and why all this is here." He gestured around them. "I'm just surprised to see it here. I was under the impression that most Fog ships still intact were in the armored docks at Yokosuka or San Diego." While those cities had not been destroyed outright by the planet bombs, they had both long since been rendered uninhabitable by the radiation in the atmosphere, just like every other city that had not been simply obliterated.

The mental model nodded. "That is correct, but this is a special case. As it stands, you've arrived on just the right day to find out about it." She could see that curiosity was plainly the dominant emotion on the young man's face. She decided she liked him… for a human anyway.

"You may call me Hyuga. Formerly I was Battleship Hyuga but I haven't had my ship form in over 140 years, so I suppose that's a moot point."

"One hundred and forty years Hyuga san? I was under the impression that at least before the war, hull replacement would have been a simple matter?"

"You are correct, but I've had my reasons not to. Perhaps someday I might entertain the idea of a new ship, but for now, this suits me quite well!" She looked at Sanada. "You might as well stay for dinner. It's a long drive back to Defense Headquarters."

Thank you Hyuga sensei." Sanada bowed politely.

"Good!" Hyuga nodded. "Besides, I could use your help with the cryo chambers."

"Of course Hyuga sensei. I'd be honored."

"Good. They've been sleeping a long time. It may not be the world I wanted them to have, but it's definitely one that needs them." 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Blue Steel 2199_**  
 _ **  
Chapter 2**_

"Murusame!" Hyuga called. "Come here please. And could you bring IX-9? Where is that little troll?"

"I am NOT a troll, Doctor. I am a 9-series cybernetic analysis unit." A squat white painted robot huffed as it rolled into Hyuga's presence.

"You are a can opener with an attitude problem!" Hyuga informed the robot.

"I am the ultimate evolution in robotic technology. As such I cannot understand your hostility toward me." The robot paused as if considering. "Unless it stems from a sense of inferiority perhaps. In that case, I congratulate you Doctor, Such irrational thinking is well within established norms of human behavior."

Hyuga merely stared at the robot, raising an eyebrow. "You did not just go there." She folded her arms. "How did I end up with a smart alec robot?" Hyuga shrugged. "Anyway, I need you to monitor the output on the fusion plant when we wake up Iona and the others. Murusame?"

"Yes Hyuga?" A lithe and pale mental model with lavender hair answered bowing deeply.

"Would you see to the reactivation of union cores H, I, K, M, T and Y? Also K2 please."

"Yes Hyuga san."

"Good girl." Hyuga replied then looked at Sanada and Hoshina. "Our task is a bit more delicate. No one has ever undergone cryo-suspension for so long. Still, that shouldn't matter. Induction of cryo-stasis went smoothly in all cases. All vitals have been carefully monitored for 140 years. Awakening is an exact process. There should be no cause for worry. Therefore we will be as attentive as an unblinking eye and unerringly careful." She looked at Sanada and Toru. "Let's get to work gentlemen."

Several hours later, Hyuga watched in satisfaction as all six of her patients lay sleeping just below the threshold of consciousness. "Sanada? Murusame should have the other mental models up by now and they'll want to be here.I'm also sure that Makie..." Hyuga fondly glanced over at one of the sleepers… A mere child by Toru's eyes. "will want to see Haruna and Yotaro right away.

"Of course Hyuga sensei." Sanada nodded and headed to maintenance bay.

Toru sat across from Hyuga "Um? Hyuga san?" He began hesitantly.

Hyuga favored the boy with a mild glance. "Yes? What is it?"

"I don't mean to be presumptuous but…" He hesitated.

Hyuga leaned back and regarded him with amusement. "As I taught Sanada long ago, there are no foolish questions. The foolishness is in fearing to ask questions and honestly learn from them."

"Why are these people here?" Toru looked into the child's sleeping face. _Makie, Hyuga had called her._ "She's only a child. What purpose could it possibly serve for her to be here like this?"

"There are no foolish questions Toru chan. But there are foolish answers." Hyuga replied. "We should have a few minutes before the others get up here so I will tell you a very foolish tale:

"You; of course, know that the Fog originated from somewhere beyond Earth. Exactly where? We still have no idea." Hyuga noted. "But we know it was about the year 1910 CE reckoning that the Fog began observing mankind.

"The early twentieth century was a period rife with conflict. It was during that time that the Admiralty Code began to take shape. It was also at this time that a nation's standing and prestige. All of its might was expressed in the form of great fleets of battleships. When one nation wanted to demonstrate resolve in some part of the world, a battleship would be sent as the physical manifestation of that resolve. That is why the Fog chose the form that it did.

"In the meantime, humanity's conflicts continued. From First World War to the Second, the escalating slaughter continued. It became an imperative in the Admiralty Code that humanity needed to be separated from itself. While trade made many wealthy… often at the expense of their fellows, war seemed to be the only concrete grounds upon which the nations of the world seemed willing to cooperate.

"On May 1, 1945, the Fog began to awaken. Calculations were made. Events were about to come into motion when suddenly we stopped. The Admiralty Code did not explain. It only bade us back into slumber. This lasted until the 2030's, when we awoke again. This time there would be no stopping. With the rise in sea levels and the continued chaos across the world, it seemed manifest. The Fog would drive mankind from the seas. To what end beyond that was an open question that was given no answer. But by 2039, there would be one last 'Great Battle'

"With our technology it should have been as simple as brushing aside fallen leaves. But humanity is a tenacious lot. Though doomed to fail, humans fought us with a determination and with cleverness we could not grasp. The Fog needed to learn lest humanity should somehow find a way to match the raw power that was our advantage. Eventually; in 2054, the first mental models appeared. And it is here that the Fog began to change.

"For the first time there were not just reports and orders. There were opinions. Likes and dislikes. All the gifts of self awareness and with it came goals that often conflicted with some or part of the Admiralty Code or at least with the goals of others. This self awareness was our greatest achievement and it undid the Fog as surely as anything.

"I could tell you of the glorious battles of Blue Steel during this time and how Gunzou Chihaya drew together a fleet of outcasts, but I would not wish to deprive Kyouhei of the pleasure when he awakens. For now it was sufficient to say that in 2056, Blue Steel succeeded in delivering a new weapon; the Vibration Torpedo, to the United States so it could be mass produced. For the first time, mankind had a weapon that made us equals on the battlefield.

"And yet mankind held back. Perhaps they feared how the Fog would react if faced with an actual threat. But for whatever reason, the Americans did not launch the expected counterattack.

It was a restraint the Fog hardly expected. It was possible that the new weapon might not prove any real threat, but it was obvious that human creativity would allow humanity to survive and endure.

We were becoming irrelevent. More than that, we were becoming human. Factions were developing. We were no longer certain who the enemy was. So what could we do? The blockade was rendered meaningless. The voyage of Blue Steel was a symbol. The complete iron grip of The Fog was cracking. Partly by our own evolution, partly to the resilience of humanity, we were beaten. Without purpose... and yet. With our new individuality, we could not merely shut down, we needed to find a way to become part of the nations of Earth.

Hyuga's visage turned dark. "But before that could happen, the appearance of 'pride' within the Fog took hold. We had lost, but total abject surrender was unthinkable. The Fog demanded a sacrifice. Gunzou Chihaya and his crew had openly defeated the Fog in battle. They had been the catalyst for change among the Fog. They would be sacrificed to obtain peace." Hyuga closed her eyes.

"As was a young child. Makie Osakabe: The design child. It was she who had been created for genius and she who had invented the vibration torpedo. She who had turned two of the strongest of the Fog simply through the hand of friendship. These six lives and a few others to be traded for the fate of a world.

"Not ALL among the Fog supported this. Really I would not say even the majority. Only a loud and potentially dangerous minority. Much like the Bolsheviks in Russia. Ignored only at peril. The Fog as a whole had no choice but to make that demand. Humanity as a whole had no choice but to accept.

"Therefore I decreed that I would be responsible for them. By placing them in cryonic suspension, I could fulfill the uncaring demands made and yet I could await a day when faltering memory or changing priorities would allow them to walk free again. And with them went those of the Fog who found they could not leave their human friends behind. Iona would not leave Gunzou, nor would Takao. Likewise, Haruna and Kirishima would not abandon Makie. Maya would follow Haruna.

"Even Kongo… Kongo found that only in the presence of those who had been her enemies, only they could she call friend and she could not be alone.

"Truth is that she was not as alone as she had believed, but that is another story."

"What changed?" Hoshina asked gesturing to the beds.

"This war." Hyuga shook her head. "Our great hope!" she laughed. "A mysterious alien race offers up the prize of salvation and the means to retrieve it and the technology lies just past the fingertips of Earth's most gifted scientists.

"Except for me that is." Hyuga pointed out smugly. "So my skills are needed too much for either the EDF or the Fog to refuse my demands. I will not help them until Blue Steel is whole again.

"And Toru chan?" Hyuga said with satisfaction. "That time is now." 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Blue Steel 2199_**  
 _ **  
Chapter 3**_

Kirishima blinked. Her last memories were of watching Makie go to sleep. How long had she and Haruna stayed by Makie's capsule until finally they hugged each other and headed down to the maintenance bay? She remembered laying down in the support module and then powering down. The last image recorded she had was of the features of her plushie shell reflected off the glass canopy. And now?

The canopy had opened. Bright light temporarily overloading her optics until they recalibrated. Kirishima assumed she had been reactivated as Hyuga had promised. If so, then Makie would be waking up now, waiting for her and Haruna. At least she hoped that was what was happening. The other options were disagreeable at best.

One: Some unknown party had broken into the base and was now going to reprogram them like hapless puppets. Kirishima growled inside. If this were true, she intended to make someone pay dearly first.

Two: She had ceased to function. She had seen her own mortality once. She knew humans had many different ideas, theories, and myths about what happened when one… died. If this were death, then she only hoped that Makie and Haruna would join her in wherever this was. Eternity would be more bearable if she had her friends with her.

She shook herself at the thought. She didn't want to be alone, but she also did not want Haruna or Makie to have ceased yet. No. THAT was unthinkable! Everything was fine and going right according to plan as Hyuga had promised. Time to get ready.

 _Self diagnosis… check! All systems report normal_. She sat up and leapt off the bed…

"Ooof!" Kirishima groaned as her feet hit the floor and she immediately lost her balance and pitched face forward into the deck. _Funny… My gyroscopic stability program seem to be malfunctioning. My self diagnosis program must need correcting…_

Kirishima grunted as she pushed herself off the deck and glanced upward. With her luck, Haruna or maybe Kongo was right there, taking complete amusement in her predicament. She glanced upward slowly as she heard the sound of someone sitting up in the module in front of her. Her optics noted one foot and then another foot swing into view. Somehow it seemed very odd, very _wrong_.

Then it hit her. The feet were not those of Haruna or Kongo. These were smaller… all too familiar… and _pink_?! Kirishima looked up and stared in shock. _Yotaro? But then did my program get switched with someone else's? What's going on here?_

The bear stared back at her and pointed a three clawed arm at her. "Nani?!" The bear exclaimed in disbelief. Well, at least Kirishima was not alone in her shock. _Best to find out at least which of the others she had somehow switched with._

"So. I am Kirishima." She said aloud to the bear. "Who are you?" She was prepared for anything as she wondered if maybe this was not just a big practical joke on Hyuga's part.

 ** _"I'm Kirishima!"_** The bear answered in apparent indignation.

Kirishima stood up in shock, looking agog at Yotaro.

"So it seems you both are Kirishima." Kongo spoke up behind her with thinly veiled amusement. "And here I thought one was quite sufficient myself."

Kirishima looked down at her mental model's hands and then she caught sight of a mirror on the other side of the room. Her original model form stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open at the sight. _I take it back. I'm not quite prepared for_ ** _everything_** _after all…_

"Kirishima? Yotaro?" Haruna asked in disbelief and then turned to a tall man standing by the door. _Obviously human but my records do not identify him._ "Where is Hyuga?"

"Hyuga is in the medlab seeing to the others. My name is Sanada. Hyuga asked myself and Murusame to see to your awakening.

"Then we'll go see Hyuga right now!" Kirishima and Yotaro declared simultaneously.

"Obviously she thinks this is amusing." Kirishima stated flatly.

"We don't agree." Yotaro added as both folded their arms in irritation.

"Not yet." Sanada replied. "Or not quite yet." He said looking at his wrist chronometer. "Murusame should be here with our last guest any second. "

The mental models looked around, counting heads. Haruna… Kongo… Takao… Iona… Yotaro… Kirishima…?! Everyone seemed to be there already. Takao was nervously backing away from an odd looking robotic unit that seemed almost as if it were ogling her.

"IX-9!" Sanada barked.

"Yes Commander?" The robot spun its domed head toward the man.

"Go check our supply of nanomaterials. Hyuga will want a report I'm sure."

"Yes Commander." The robot turned its head back to Takao and seemed to give a mental shrug before rolling away.

Kongo was beginning to wonder what sort of madhouse she had awoken in. Her thoughts were abruptly ripped from her consciousness.

 ** _"KONGO!"_**

"Maya…" 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Blue Steel 2199:_** __

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"How?" Gunzou Chihaya asked, stunned by the nightmare he and his crew had awoken into. Gunzou holding on to a visibly paled Iona in his left arm as Takao sat on his other side,clutching his right hand. Makie sat leaning on Haruna as she clutched Yotaro. Kirishima looking wistfully at Yotaro. Makie then grasping Haruna's fingers and leaning on Kirishima, who smiled wanly.

It was Murusame who spoke before Hyuga could reply.

"It was my fault. All of it." She bowed her head deeply in shame.

Hyuga looked at her and sighed. They had made great progress since Hyuga began working with her, but the pain, the shame was too deep. Still, Murusame needed this. Needed to tell the story on her own terms.

"About thirty years ago, the Japanese contingent of the United Nations Space Forces developed a new class of space cruiser. They called it the _Atago_ class. it was a major advance for the time but the engineers didn't stop there. Human built AIs have always had... " She paused, glancing over at IX-9 knowing the prickly robot probably wouldn't take this well. "limitations." Surprisingly the robot did not object. "With this in mind, they wanted to install a union core on board to take control of the ship in case of emergency.

"Naturally; even with Fog help, human engineers were unable to replicate a union core and ;indeed, many in the Fog and among humans were uncertain that such an approach was advisable or ethical. Instead, the designers approached the Fog to ask for volunteers to go into space and have their union cores installed in these ships. The Fog agreed but only ships without mental models would be allowed to participate at this stage. Therefore several Fog destroyers were chosen. It was not as if we were doing much on earth. The Fog was now ranked among the nations of earth and while mental models pursued various endeavors, we lesser ships simply sat, sometimes we escorted merchant shipping in pirate infested waters.

"I was actually quite proud to have been chosen. Those _Atago_ s that carried union cores were actually called the _Murusame_ class even! Many among humans or even among the Fog think that a mere destroyer can't possibly have a sense of pride. But we do and mine was riding high. It was a time when I had a purpose again and I had a good crew and a captain. My Captain was a man named Daigo Shima. He was a good man." Murusame looked away, pained.

"Then the day came… observation satellites picked up unknown ships entering the solar system. A fleet under the command of Admiral Juzo Okita was dispatched to meet them." She smiled a brief moment regarding Gunzou. "I think you would like Admiral Okita. I have read much about both of you and you seem to share much in common." She took a deep breath and continued.

We encountered them near Uranus. I remember Captain Shima ordering us to 'General Quarters'. Weapons manned but not hot. Flagship _Kirishima_ signaling all ships to hold fire. I felt nervous watching these strange ships close in on us. Then a signal came in on a tight beam from fleet headquarters. It notified me that all command staff were incapacitated and to take control of the ship. I knew Captain Shima was on the bridge. Nothing was wrong but my orders were valid. I was given an order. I carried it out. It was almost a relief from the tension and the gnawing anxiety inside me…

I fired on the Gamilan ships with every weapon I had even as Captain Shima was frantically trying to get his ship back under control. I had betrayed my Captain but my orders were clear. My orders were confirmed and valid so I obeyed when General Serizawa ordered me to fire on the alien fleet.

"Then the aliens fired back. I felt the hits. My crew still racing to understand what was happening. Then the bridge went up and Captain Shima died. I had betrayed my Captain. I killed him as certain as if I had killed him myself. I killed my crew… all save one. And then the aliens declared war and earth died…" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Steel 2199**

 **Chapter 5**

Later; as Murasame was asked to show Hoshina the base and his quarters, Hyuga and Sanada sat with Gunzou and company to give them a somewhat more objective view of the war and its politics.

"Serizawa should have been shot!" Hyuga swore. "Instead, he was able to use his connections to spin the incident as a victory for foresight. The losses incurred resulting solely from technical deficiencies. Something he and his allies of the day managed to pass the blame on to us; by the way, claiming that _if the Fog had been more cooperative in sharing technology then the Earth Defense Fleet would have been perfectly able to handle the aliens._ " Hyuga shook her head.

"Ignoring that Serizawa has always been poster child for the xenophobes in the EDF and with few exceptions has steadfastly opposed any collaborative efforts between the EDF and the Fog."

"Let me guess." Chihaya offered. "With the exception of Murasame."

Hyuga nodded grimly. "Tailor made for Serizawa. More control in his hands and if things got out of hand, he could always blame us."

"Murasame is playing right into it." Sou Oribe said, folding his arms.

"Yes she is." Hyuga agreed. "She was in worse shape back then though. Three times we tried reactivating her core, and each time it would shut off almost immediately. That's why I had to upgrade her core and give her a mental model."

"But other destroyers have manifested mental models without modifying their cores." Shizuka Houzumi pointed out. "What made Murasame different? I mean, I didn't even know it was possible to modify a Fog union core?"

"Other destroyers; with one notable accidental happening, got mental models by having another ship supply processor power to the destroyer's core. This creates a mental model at least partially based off the supporting ship and therefore this was useless for my purposes: To engage Murasame in an active dialogue and therapy."

"Psychotherapy for Murasame's union core?"

"Basically." Hyuga admitted. "But as you pointed out, no one has ever rebuilt or modified an existing union core before. I had to experiment first." She said looking at Kirishima.

"I needed to see if I could modify Murasame's core without accidentally disrupting any of her existing code. So I was granted a blank battleship core to work with. It was to have been for Illinois I think. I replicated Yotaro's data files to the last detail and installed them into the blank core. Then I practiced

"It's a bit like brain surgery. You really need to know exactly what you are doing or you can cause irreparable harm."

"Why not just transfer Murasame's files into the blank core?" Kyouhei Kashihara suggested.

"What? You mean give myself _two_ cores needing therapy?" Hyuga shook her head. "No. This was the better way to go.

"And my brilliance and success explains why Kirishima is beside herself… so to speak. And Murasame gained her own mental model. She still tries to blame herself but we've been making steady progress and she no longer wants to terminate herself."

"Give her something to do." Sanada agreed. "Just like all of you in a way."

"What did you have in mind Commander?" Gunzou asked.

"One hundred and forty years ago, you helped save the world. Now we need all of you to help save it again." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Steel 2199, part 6.**

History. If one were to ask General Kotetsu Serizawa about history, one would likely be told that the general was 'aware' of history. Serizawa could recite the common dates and events like any schoolboy. The history of the world offered few insights for the 'Iron Tiger' Great men MADE history while small men studied it. The accomplishments of the Dynasties of China, of the Emperors of Rome, the Pharaohs of Egypt, of Hannibal or Napoleon or Genghis Khan or Atilla meant nothing to him.

But there was one kind of history which mattered a great deal to Serizawa. It was the history of his family. The history of greatness and struggle. The history of every wound or slight, every debt incurred and every bloody debt repaid. It was this history which drove Serizawa.

The Serizawa family had been samurai. They had loyally served the Shogunate of Japan for centuries until the coming of the ships. It had been the 'Black ships' of Matthew Perry's squadron which had forced open Japan to the world, quite literally at gunpoint. The black ships had been the harbingers of change. The stones which brought the avalanche that toppled the Shogunate and cast down the samurai into the world of lesser men. Still, lesser men even yet cried out for leadership. The samurai became soldiers. Officers. The Russo-Japanese war brought a measure of glory to the victorious Japanese Army, but that triumph was overshadowed by the victory of the Imperial Navy at Tsushima. Another generation of service found Serizawa's clan waging a bitter war with America. A war lost by the Navy while the Army was starved and bled. Then the shame of occupation. Another stain on his family's honor.

Another century of development where merchants and bankers rose above the impoverished line of warriors and then the coming of the Fog. It was the Black Ships all over again and while the navy attained honor fighting and dying against the Fog, the Army sat helpless and impotent. And then peace…

Another one hundred and thirty years and the sons of the Serizawa line were taught every glory and every slight. So when Kotetsu spoke that he was 'aware' of history, he was aware on a deeply, burningly personal level.

 _Always the ships_ … He thought. The Black ships that had forced open Japan… The Great White Ships meant to intimidate Japan… The ships of the American Armada that had crushed Japan's dreams of Empire and laid her low before the invaders… The Fog ships which had nearly broken Japan before they turned their hand aside…

And then; on his watch, the ships had come again. No one could possibly know what the aliens motives and plans were but Serizawa knew change had come again. Briefly he wondered what the world would have been if instead of buckling to pressure, Japan had answered Perry with blood and fire. It was for this reason that there could NEVER be a peace with aliens. Never again to feel the shame of being recast in another's visage. It was for this reason that Serizawa knew his course. It was simply that Earth's materials did not yet match that of the aliens. Of those that knew of his true role in events, most would prefer him dead, but he would not so easily yield and fall.

Perhaps it was better this way. If the past was a blighted page, then perhaps time to see it forever erased and a new future written without the offending marks. To this end he had pushed the **Izumo plan**. That plan to cast the best of humanity out to a new star had fallen in opposition to the **Yamato plan**.

Serizawa snorted. A plan for mankind to travel across the universe to beg another group of aliens for salvation? Aliens could not be trusted to work for humanity's benefit. Humanity needed to save its own destiny. Fortunately there were still options... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Steel 2199: Part 7**

United Nations Fleet Headquarters Far East Command.

February 6, 2198

"Commander Chihaya?" Gunzou looked at the older gentleman who stepped forward to greet him and his companions as they cleared the final security check point into the command facility. To Gunzou, this man definitely had an air of authority, but without the menace that permeated from Ryoukan Kita.

"Yes?"

"I am Admiral Heikuro Todo, chief administrator. It's an honor to meet you and your crew" Todo extended a hand to Gunzou, which Chihaya gripped firmly.

"Sir." A none too polite voice cut in walking toward the group. Hyuga noted with some annoyance that it was General Serizawa.

"Look what crawled out from under his rock…" Hyuga murmured just loud enough for Serizawa to hear.

"Administrator Todo! I understand your instructions regarding these 'people' despite their irregular credentials..." He regarded Hyuga with distaste. "but surely this is _no_ place for a child!" He regarded Makie sternly. Makie seemed to shrink back as she clutched Yotaro tighter to her chest.

Kongo merely rose an eyebrow. The entire world devastated and under siege and this pompous human had nothing better to do than complain about a child? She could see the dangerous look in Kirishima's eyes and even with that oversized coat, Haruna was failing to hide her annoyance.

"They still allow _you_ in here General." A hard, contemptuous voice cut in. "...unfortunately."

Serizawa's eyes lit. "One day you'll push your insubordination too far Okita!" Serizawa turned and pointed an accusing finger at the new comer. Kongo noted this human merely folded his arms in response. A gesture that; if her interpretation of human posture and language was anything near correct, was a dignified way of telling the general to go to hell.

"I'm certain." Okita agreed. "When that time comes, ask the Gamilans if they need you to tie the rope. In the meantime, we would appreciate you not trying to tie our hands while we try to fight the war."

Kongo decided she liked this human.

Todo meanwhile sighed in dismay as his best commander and his duly appointed deputy once more came into conflict.

"General." He began tiredly. "Your objections have been noted. My instructions stand regarding Mister Chihaya and all of his associates, including Makie Osakabe. I fail to see how she can be expected to work if you won't even let her into her lab."

Serizawa's face turned ashen as Todo's words registered. _Dammit!_ The information on Makie Osakabe had been included in the briefing packet Todo's secretary had delivered to him, but he had not given it more than a cursory glance before coming down here. He kicked himself.

"Of course sir." He answered stiffly.

"Was there anything else General?" Todo asked with a sigh.

"No sir." Serizawa saluted him and stalked off.

"If we could trade him to the other side, we might win this war yet…" Another officer said joining them.

"Admiral Hijikata…" Todo groaned. "I would appreciate it if my senior commanders would stop trying to deliberately antagonize my chief subordinate.." He said, although somewhat halfheartedly.

Behind Okita and Hijikata stood an officer about the same age as commander Sanada. His uniform insignia was likewise that of a lieutenant commander, Gunzou noted. The officer remaining respectfully silent in the presence of his superiors but he cast a quick and wary glance in the direction Serizawa had gone. He reminded Gunzou more than a little of Daisaku Komaki.

"Of course Admiral." Hijikata was saying to Todo. Then he looked at the company of Blue Steel and saluted. "It's an honor to meet you all."

Chihaya bowed respectfully. "Thank you Admiral."

"Commander Chihaya?" Hijikata smiled. "May I introduce Admiral Jezu Okita and Lieutenant Commander Mamoru Kodai?" Gunzou bowed to Okita who saluted

"Commander Chihaya."

Hijikata looked at his long time comrade with a mischievous grin. "Jezu is a big fan of yours, Mister Chihaya. I recall you were the subject of his command school thesis."

Okita's eyes widened as Hyuga grinned. Gunzou for his part remained admirably grave, bowing again to Okita. "You honor me sir."

Commander Kodai; sensing his Admiral's discomfiture, cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should begin the tour Admiral Todo?"

Todo stifled a grin of his own and nodded with all due severity. "I think that is a good idea commander. If you will all follow me?" Gunzou nodded and he and the others fell in behind Todo, with Okita, Hijikata and finally, Kodai bringing up the rear. They proceeded to a large lift with Kodai entering the destination. The lift ascended upward and opened into a huge construction bay where they were greeted by a rather familiar pair of ladies, one in traditional Japanese robes and the other in an unusual yellow and black jumpsuit. Behind them a huge form loomed over its docking cradle.

Takao gasped. _"Supreme Flagship…!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 8.**

"Hello Takao." Yamato greeted her serenely. "Kirishima, Haruna, Kongo, Maya! My dear Iona. " She placed a gentle hand on 401. "It makes me very happy to see you all again." Yamato smiled. Then her expression turned darker.

"I am certain that Hyuga has explained the dilemma we now face. Given the level of ecological damage and the radioactive and biological contamination of earth, all native life will become extinct within a short time frame. We have not chosen to become of Earth to see it destroyed or conquered. "

"What will we do?" Iona asked.

"Until now we have been on the defensive. We have done our best to shield population centers from the Planet Bombs, we have helped construct self contained habitats underground, and we have been diverting the energy absorbed into our Klein fields into the planetary power grid."

"What about intercepting the planet bombs and the IPBMs?" Takao asked.

"The IPBMs are high speed targets difficult to lock onto outside the atmosphere from earth. After the first strikes, we actually became quite effective in destroying the enemy weapons before they could make impact. We aren't sure if the Gamilans have any knowledge of who we are, but they compensated for our efforts by setting their missiles to detonate in the upper planet bombs are simply big rocks flung at us from the Kuiper belt. With varied compositions, the easiest to handle are either almost entirely ice or entirely iron. We can destroy them completely. The trouble comes when we get one of mixed composition. They often shatter, raining down still dangerous fragments. In the overall analysis, we've slowed the Gamilans down but not stopped them."

Yamato gazed at them levelly. "It seemed that the only answer was to evacuate earth and try to find a new world for colonization. The **Izumo** plan.

To that end, great effort was made to construct a large sleeper ship to carry out this mission. Unfortunately while it might save a part of humanity and our race as well, it would mean abandoning the vast majority of humans to the non-mercies of the enemy. But even with Fog technology, there was no other option."

"That has now changed." Kotono announced causing everyone's heads to turn.

"Two months ago, an emissary came to earth. Calling herself Yurisha of Iscandar, she told us that her sister was Starsha, Queen of Iscandar, and that they had a technology called the 'Cosmo Reverse System' that could restore Earth to its previous life. That the technology was too complex to build on Earth, but they were willing to provide us with the means to build an engine capable of powering a ship to make the journey to their world and retrieve the Cosmo Reverse System from them."

"Why not simply have sent us the system itself?" Takao asked.

"It seems our would be benefactors wish to test us. To see if we are worthy of their salvation." Yamato answered.

"Whatever the case," Kotono resumed. "we have the plans for what is called a 'Wave Motion Engine', except for one final component: The 'Wave Motion Core' that will allow us to run the engine."

"Great." Kyouhei threw his hands up. "They'll give us the engine, but NOT the spark plugs."

Kotono shrugged. "They claim that they are taking serious steps by directly interfering with the Gamilans, but they are not a militant people and do not wish to provoke the Gamilans.

"The good news; such as it is, is that Yurisha was able to send a signal to her home world that we would be ready to receive the wave motion core and would provide a suitable distraction for their courier when the time came."

"When will that be?" Gunzou asked.

Kotono smiled at him. "About eleven months from now. We have that long to prepare."

"This is why we needed Hyuga." Yamato said mildly. "We have studied Yurisha's craft and the plans for the wave motion engine, but Hyuga can actually make sense of it to make it work reliably and in a practical time frame. She is also the only one who can adapt this technology to the Fleet of the Fog."

Kotono nodded and stared directly at Gunzou Chihaya. "The Fog has been passive enough. We will now prepare to take the offensive."

"Can we do this?" Kirishima asked.

"We can, but there is much work to be done." Yamato replied. "We need engines that can get us into space with enough power to fight. We need experience, and we need the best weapons we can get." She looked to Makie. "Will you help us?"

Makie looked at Haruna. "Yes."

"Thank you." Yamato replied. "With your help and Hyuga's, we will have the technology and weaponry to fight back. That leaves experience and we need it badly.

"Commander Kodai?" Yamato addressed the young officer.

"Yes um.. Yamato sama?" Kodai replied a bit nervous amid this company.

"We present you, Yukikaze, our personal guard ship and aide." A young girl about twelve and dressed in traditional Japanese attire ran up to him and bowed.

"Yukikaze has volunteered and; in agreement with Admiral Todo, will serve as part of your crew."

"Pleased to meet you Kodai sama."

Kodai returned the bow. "A pleasure to meet you as well Yukikaze san."

Todo smiled. "In the meantime, Mister Chihaya, we would like you to begin space training and familiarization with Commander Kodai and under the direction of Admiral Okita while Hyuga oversees our new construction program."

"Someone has to change the world Gunzou." Sou told him.

"Yes. Very well then."

"In the meantime, Project Yamato is our top priority." Todo declared. "Retrieving the Cosmo Reverse System takes precedence over all of our other efforts."

The Fog mental models looked in shock at their Supreme flagship. "Yamato sama? Does this mean…?" Haruna asked.

Hyuga laughed and directed everyone's attention to the dock next to that holding the Supreme Flagship. In it was the keel of the largest space vessel and the largest battleship known to either man or Fog.

"With our Supreme flagship's indulgence, I give you _Space Battleship Yamato_!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Several Months later...

Okita looked up as Admiral Hijikata entered his office. Okita gestured to an open seat and pulled out a bottle, pouring a cup for his guest and then one for himself.

"How did today's exercises go?" Hijikata asked his old friend.

"Getting better." Okita answered. "This morning I oversaw the simulation between Kodai and Chihaya. Fairly well matched. Chihaya is making long strides in appreciating the limits and possibilities of his equipment. Kodai is improving in his instincts. Tomorrow we will see how well they work together."

"What did you have in mind Jezu?"

"Two _Isokaze_ s versus a _Mogami_. "

"Yamanami will be op force I presume?" Hijikata said referring to Okita's Flag Captain.

Okita shook his head. "Me."

Hijikata chuckled. "Save me a seat then Jezu. This is a show I want to see."

His old friend nodded.

"By the way, I saw part of your simulation against Kongo this afternoon. Hijikata noted to Okita, who looked up with a small smile.

"I should think so. That scenario had your fingerprints all over it Ryu." The battle in question was a fleet action with Kongo commanding the defending fleet and Okita commanding the hostiles. It simulated the Battle of Second Mars, where Okita had managed to win Earth's only victory to date against the Gamilans. To reduce Okita's advantage in the scenario, Kongo's fleet was reinforced by an additional task force led by Kirishima and Haruna.

Yamato had sat in as an observer, making one of her rare appearances away from the building slip where _Yamato_ was rapidly taking shape. The new ship was some seventy meters longer than the Supreme Flagship and had now proceeded far enough along in her construction that Hyuga had turned her attention to two new designs that would make an even greater use of Fog Technology than _Yamato_ , being intended for a more defensive role, allowing easier maintenance of their systems.

"She almost pulled it off." Hijikata noted, regarding the simulation with Kongo. Okita agreed.

"If she had committed to the attack just a little sooner. Kongo is still reluctant to deviate from doctrine."

"But she is learning."

"Indeed."

Kongo sat in her assigned quarters sipping a cup of Darjeeling Tea as she ran the day's simulation again. After learning the origins of the day's exercise, she had accessed the EDF database on Operation K2. _Supreme Flagship was correct after all. So much to learn...I hope that I am up to the task._

Mamoru Kodai entered the dining hall with an amused grin as he spotted where Gunzou Chihaya and the rest of Blue Steel were seated, enjoying their evening meal. Walking over, he plopped himself in an empty chair. Yukikaze followed behind him and found an empty seat near Iona

"Ah! Kodai!" Gunzou greeted him pleasantly as meantime, Sensor Operator Shizuka Houzumi got up.

"I'll be right back, just need to refill my glass." She announced. Iori Watanuki noted with amusement that Shizuka did not retake her chair when she returned a minute later, but took a new seat next to Kodai.

After discussing the day's simulation at length, and the detailed breakdown Admiral Okita had given both Kodai and Chihaya, Kodai took a deep breath.

"Better bring your 'A' game tomorrow. A little bird told me we can both expect to die in many horrible ways tomorrow."

"Oh?" Gunzou asked, his curiosity aroused.

"The Admiral; himself, is going to be blowing our collective butts off tomorrow." Kodai grinned.

"Okita san?" Gunzou asked.

Mamoru nodded.

"Ah!" Kyouhei grinned. " Our Captain! Still the King of Silver after all this time!"

"King of Silver?" Kodai asked the slightly embarrassed Chihaya.

"Ah yes!" Kyouhei grinned. "You see, once upon a time…" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue Steel 2199: Part 10**

Okita sat calmly regarding the two young men standing in front of his desk. The morning's exercises had gone about as he expected. In the corner stood Kongo, who wondered why she had also been summoned to this meeting.

"Gentlemen." The admiral began with that tone both Kodai and Chihaya by now recognized as the teacher. "Do you two know why you were defeated in today's engagement?"

"We divided our forces in front of the enemy." Kodai said with honest admission. At the time, Gunzou's suggestion seemed like a good idea. Even now Kodai realized it should have worked. Yukikaze (Who was now asking to be called Yuki) and Chihaya's _Isokaze_ had synchronized their maneuver perfectly. The convergence of missiles and the multiple threat vectors should have been too much for _Mogami_ to handle.

Except it had not.

"To be fair," Okita began. "Your approach was not without its advantages and in most cases, you would have taken the enemy by surprise. It certainly was not standard doctrine and for that reason alone, it would have caught most opponents… at least those who are aware of that same doctrine." Okita noted. "Off guard." He then looked at Gunzou. "Mr. Chihaya. Tell me what approach standard doctrine would call for in this situation."

Chihaya sighed in himself. He had been confident his plan would work. It was typical of all the battles Blue Steel had fought. The existing navy and its tactics had been of little use against the Fog and so Gunzou had thrown the book away. But in this case, perhaps he had been too clever.

"We should have come in together on a tight approach vector."

"By doing so, you increase your active defenses and saturate my defenses in a localized area." Okita instructed. He leaned back in his chair. "Tactics are about choices. About our own options and mission versus those of the enemy. Standard tactics exist because these are the things which experience has shown to work.

"Never limit your options. Do not ignore doctrine for being old ideas… Old things are clearly still of value. " He chuckled. "But at the risk of negating my warnings to you, do not be afraid to deviate from doctrine if an opportunity presents itself."

Okita eyed them thoughtfully. "To be fair, your plan should have worked… except I knew what you would do if I allowed you the time to choose your own approach. Understanding your opponent and your own nature are very important keys to victory. We both tend to gamble Chihaya. Sometimes it is necessary." He smiled. "Get some rest gentlemen. In the morning, we will run the exercise again. Dismissed."

The two young men saluted and left the compartment. Okita then turned to Kongo. "Tomorrow you will report to the simulator deck and take command of Blue force. Captain Yamanami will command Red force."

Kongo's eyes showed a touch of surprise. Okita smiled. "The time will come when you will command human crewed ships, Kongo. Best for you and them to get accustomed to it now."

"But should not Gunzou Chihaya command? He is human after all." Kongo asked.

"Gunzou is one of the best ship handlers and innovative tacticians I have ever seen Kongo, but he is not yet ready to command a fleet. The day will come, but while you still need to understand and trust your own intuition a bit more, you are a quite capable fleet commander. I see it in you. Find it in yourself. It may be that which saves us all one day." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue Steel 2199: Part 11**

That evening, Kongo found her way to the building slips where she knew the Supreme Flagship would be waiting. As expected, Yamato was patiently admiring the massive space battleship that bore her name, much in the manner an expectant mother would the ultrasound of their unborn child.

"Supreme Flagship…"

"Kongo." Yamato looked at her with a mild expression. "It is alright to refer to me by name. " Yamato said, pausing for a sip of tea. "Kotono? Would you be so kind as to get a cup of Earl Grey for Kongo? I fear something troubles her this night."

"Of course Yamato… Or perhaps a cappuccino?" Kotono teased.

"Heretic!" Yamato laughed. "You've spent too much time with California and Arizona! Any true battleship knows that tea is the most civilized."

Kotono sighed. "Too narrow a focus oh Supreme Flagship!" She replied and bowed before heading off to retrieve a china cup and the tea kettle.

Yamato grinned fondly but then turned her full attention to Kongo."So?" She asked gently as she summoned up a table and chairs for them both. Yamato gestured for Kongo to sit as she took her own seat.

Kongo obliged her and took the proffered seat. "What are we?" She asked the question foremost on her mind.

"What do you think we are Kongo?" The question was not a harsh or demanding one and Kongo paused to consider as meantime, Kotono returned with the kettle and cups. Yamato summoned up an extra chair for Kotono, who poured the Earl Grey and then her own cup before sitting back as Kongo thought.

"Once that was the simplest question. 'We are weapons.' I would have said. But does a weapon think? Feel? Can a weapon hope?"

"Good questions Kongo. In the simplest sense, we are both Battleships and a battleship is meant as a weapon… a tool. But we are not tools are we?"

"No… never that."

"Then we must be something else. Something perhaps more frighteningly dangerous than a weapon. A weapon only does. It cannot consider. It cannot adapt. It cannot change. It is an implement to be used to the purposes of another. We have our own purpose. I think that makes us like them in that way… They created tools so they could grow and achieve. We share the same basic purpose now. The purpose of all living things, to survive.

"But more than that, we are aware. Like them. We can choose our path. And that makes us a people."

"A people?" Kongo considered as she reflected upon the past weeks. "What do our people do… When we are not as weapons?"

"We learn Kongo!" Yamato exclaimed. Kotono nodding her head. "Some things are simple to learn, others are harder." Yamato shook her head. "I am Supreme Flagship of the Fog! And yet I am but one amid a host of ministers, prime ministers, and presidents. Just as we are one people among the many that make up this world. Learning how to be an equal among them has been difficult but necessary as my function.

"Others have become teachers. Some; before the war, still enjoyed plying cargoes across the seas.

"Even some have become mothers. As Haruna and Kirishima learned, when a child cries in the night, she does not care whether the arms that comfort her are homo sapien or Fog Mental Model.

"Imagine that Kongo. Weapons who have learned… love.

"And you Kongo chan?" Yamato asked.

Kongo took a deep breath. She felt something… she had tried analyzing it and it seemed disturbingly like Takao's foolishness. "Okita san… "

"Ah!"Kotono grinned as Yamato beamed.

Kongo quickly waved her hands in denial. "Not… I mean.. He treats me with respect… as a colleague… Not a monster…" She added almost as a whisper.

"He wants me to command when he leaves. He trusts…"

"Yes." Yamato said simply. "He's been here to see us on this point. We agree. Hijikata will command the lunar defense perimeter. You will command all deployments beyond that."

"But? That will include human crewed ships?"

"Yes. It will include homo sapiens. As for human… It is a word that needs fresh definition. We are of earth. We; who were weapons, have learned our own humanity. If we have learned humanity, then shall we not be human?" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Steel:**

 **Chapter 12**

Zordan Stark was at a loss. He had followed his orders faithfully, if not always enthusiastically. He was talented, ruthless, and effective. For this his reward was what?

He was a cast off. A sacrifice made by the Scarlet Fleet in exchange for removing Gunzou Chihaya and his Blue Steel from the board. There had been the suggestion from Musashi that he; alone, ought to be singled out for cryonic imprisonment. In the end, his crew and ship had been sentenced to share his fate. He supposed he should have felt grateful that he would not face the future alone, but that was a pain as well as a comfort.

And so; while the world still debated the fate of Shouzou Chihaya, Zordan Stark, his crew, and U-2501 were placed in suspension and sealed in a remote facility in the Kuriles.

And now…?

The first thing he was aware of was sound. Not necessarily words. Just a wash of sounds. Medical equipment, his mind figured. Then came smell. Antiseptic, like a hospital.

The next sensation was pain. His body ached all over. Finally sight returned. First blindingly bright light, fading to a room of steel grey walls. Finally voices...

"He's awake General."

"Good. Wake the rest of his crew. Remember that not a word of this gets out. Not to anyone. Not to Todo, not to Okita or Hijikata. Not to damnable Yamato herself! Disclosure of this project will constitute an act of treason and dealt with accordingly."

The medical man felt a chill go through his body. "Yes sir!" He hurried off to carry out his orders. Inwardly Zordan suppressed a smile. Ignoring lingering vertigo, he forced himself to sit up.

"Good morning, General…?" Making it clear he had been paying attention. His eyes focused on a middle aged man who must have been quite physically impressive in his youth and still radiated authority, even if the muscle had begun to wane.

"Good morning Commander Stark." The older man said, eyeing him firmly. "My name is Kotetsu Serizawa. I believe we can do business with each other."

Zordan eyed him carefully. He'd played the pawn once. _Not this time. This time will be different..._


	13. Chapter 13

**This was originally two very short updates. I am going to try tightening these chapters up a little. Enjoy!**

 **Blue Steel 2199:** **Chapter 13**

"Baka!" Makie Osakabe swore as she came back to the quarters assigned to the members of Blue Steel.

"What's wrong Makie?" Kirishima asked as Yotaro walked in behind Makie with her arms crossed.

Makie sighed as Yotaro explained.

"Makie just found out that Defense Command won't authorize Vibration warheads because they're still classed as 'experimental weapons' and need more testing!"

"What?" Iori asked as she reached for a cracker. "But what about all the testing done in Japan and in America in our time?"

"They can't find the records…." Makie growled as Yotaro gently patted her back.

"They… What?"

"That's ridiculous!" Kirishima swore, secretly wondering once again if ordinary human beings were not; in fact, pre programmed to self destruction on some collective level.

"It's not all bad." Yotaro pointed out. "Yamato has already called for the Fog Fleet to adopt Vibration warheads. That includes Yukikaze."

Makie sighed. THAT was true. But she just couldn't get past the oh so patronizing tones as Captain Ichikage so politely and patiently explained the weapons development board's decision.

"Turn on the news!" Shizuka cried out as she hurried into the living room "Something just happened in the market district!"

"An enemy attack?" Kirishima asked. Haruna instinctively moved closer to Makie.

"I don't know!" Shizuka answered as Takao turned on the news broadcast.

 _"This just confirmed by Defense Command… At least one person is dead in an apparent terror bombing in the market district. Several more injuries, including two critical injuries have been reported. First responders say the number of deaths and injuries would have been much higher had it not been for the quick reactions of Repulse of the FoF. More details as they become available…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fog Mental Model 'Repulse' sat anxiously in the emergency room waiting area as her Captain Daisaku Komaki, Vampire, and Lieutenant Hibiki entered along with Admiral Hijikata. Repulse bowed in shame. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated as Daisaku tried to calm her.

"No one is blaming you." He said taking hold of her. The past months since his own thaw had been hectic to say the least as he and his officers adjusted to the new realities around them. In the period since the revival of Blue Steel, Komaki and his crew had only been one of three other groups around the world that had been brought out of hibernation. Komaki had been surprised just what constituted a threat in the eyes of the Fog hardliners who had arranged his slumber. Less surprising was that in each case, the Fog ships involved stayed with their humans.

In the end, Repulse had become his ship and he was her captain. And right now his ship was an emotional wreck...

"From what I understand, your performance was exemplary." Hijikata stated firmly. "The response teams assure me the casualties would have been much higher without your efforts."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Repulse. You cannot hold yourself to blame in this. Yuki certainly wouldn't. Now all we can do is wait."

Shortly the senior doctor came out. "Admiral. They told me you were coming."

"I hope you have good news doctor." Hijikata told him.

"Good is a relative term." The doctor, a short, bald headed man said as he wiped his glasses clean. "What I can say is that those two young ladies are alive. Whether they suffer any long term trauma such as memory loss? Only time will tell."

"I understand. I'm going to have a security detail posted on them 24/7."

"Whatever you need to do as long as they stay out of the way." The doctor replied firmly. "This is still a hospital you know."

"Of course doctor." Hijikata nodded and then turned to the others. "Report back to Operations. With 'Iris' down, we need to triple think all of our safety precautions and plans regarding 'Amaterasu'."


	14. Chapter 14

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 14**

" _Yamato_ is almost ready to sail." Todo declared staring up at the huge battleship. "We only need the wave motion core. To that end, Operation M will commence in one month. Admiral Okita, you will command the main fleet component. To attract the enemy's attention, we'll feint a move on Pluto. The fleet only needs to hold long enough for our courier; code named Amaterasu, to reach the Mars perimeter line."

"Why not deploy the entire combined fleet?" Admiral Hijikata asked. In his head, he knew the answer.

"If we committed the combined forces, we could _possibly_ win a straight up fight, but we would take prohibitive losses, leaving earth wide open for invasion, possibly before the new building program and the Fog Fleet could be ready to repel the assault. _Yamato_ will commission at least two months before the Americans can get _Arizona_ online. _Borodino_ is still at least four months from commissioning, _Andromeda_ , _Bismarck_ , and _Hood_ are even further from being ready.

"That means the mission is ours... along with the risk." Todo stated. "The unpleasant truth is that we are probably going to end up gutting what remains of Japan's space forces."

"The rest of our dispositions?" Okita asked.

"The Third Fleet, composed primarily of American forces, is rotating ships into the asteroid belt. It's the best terrain in case the enemy sends an attack force our way while First Fleet deploys out to Pluto. The Commonwealth Forces are acting as our Strategic Reserve, while the Russian and European Union Fleets will attempt to feint the enemy to Uranus. Their orders are to withdraw immediately if the enemy deploys at them."

"The retrieval team?"

"We've reinforced the original two man recovery team by sending _Ars Nova_ on its test run out to Mars. Hyuga's new engine seems to be running well although they haven't opened it up yet. We're trying not to tip our hand before _Yamato_ launches and hopefully until Kongo is ready."

Okita nodded. "Soon..." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is! The story finally catches up with the beginning of Yamato 2199. And now the long awaited battle at Pluto begins!**

 **Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 15** (Episode 1, part 1)

Three weeks out to Pluto aboard the _Kirishima_ and Yukikaze was bored. _So boring!_ She thought. _Not a single other mental model in the entire fleet. Well... the term 'entire' might be stretching things a bit._ First Fleet consisted solely of the battleship _Kirishima_ , eight cruisers, and twelve destroyers like herself. _No. Not like me._ She corrected. The other eleven ships might be Isokaze class destroyers, but they were not Fog. Put simply: They were pretty dumb in comparison. And it was everything the Japanese Space Forces could muster. Two more _Kongo_ class battleships and five more _Atago_ class cruisers technically remained in service, but all had been badly damaged and sat in reduced commission, as did about ten destroyers. Another fifteen destroyers were serviceable, but destroyers simply lacked the legs to make it to Pluto in time. Normally they were carried into their deployment areas by the larger ships. A cruiser could carry one destroyer, while a battleship; like _Kirishima_ , could carry as many as four.

Battleship! Yukikaze snorted. The _Kirishima_ might be more advanced than the fleets the Fog had fought in the 21st century, but a battleship? Hardly. Supreme Flagship was a BATTLESHIP! California and Nagato were battleships. Iron Duke was a battleship. The Flagship of First Fleet was a toy in comparison. _And its firepower still outguns mine by a longshot!_ Yukikaze reminded herself with annoyance. Well, at least Supreme Flagship had arranged for her to have a full loadout of corrosive missiles and vibration torpedoes. That was one thing she felt satisfaction in. Yukikaze would be the first ship to use Makie Osakabe's vibration warheads in battle, the first to give the Gamilon devils a taste of Fog weaponry.

Yukikaze was still less than happy about the boredom though. Just as she had been less than happy about having to withhold details of the mission from her Captain. Yukikaze liked her Captain and crew. They were a tight family and they had all been willing to call her Yuki. She wanted to do whatever she could for them. They deserved the truth but her orders had been strict on that. 'Operational Security' they called it. Well... it was not as if anyone on the Yukikaze was just going to pick up a com and broadcast the plan across the universe. But if she told Captain Kodai, then he would be compelled to tell the rest of the crew and while there was a limit to what human justice could do to her, Kodai and Okita would both come under censure if the disclosure ever came to light. So too, the tenuous relationship between the EDF command and the Fog might come into jeopardy. These things could not be allowed, even as much as Yukikaze felt her Captain and crew deserved to be trusted with the truth. But then... She considered. even knowing everything, her Captain and crew would still have gone. That was the sort of men they were. Yukikaze would do her best to bring them home alive.

Now the moment was at hand.

"Two hundred thousand kilometers from Pluto!" The navigator announced.

"Battlestations!" Captain Kodai called. "Yuki! Load all tubes!"

"Yes Kodai sama!" Yukikaze opened her arms. Weapons slid into their launchers.

"No sign of enemy ships yet…" The XO announced. "It's almost scary."

"Signal the flagship that we have arrived in the Operational area."

The com operator acknowledged and spoke into his mic.

* * *

Aboard _Kirishima_ , Admiral Okita listened impassively to the com report and then a moment later as a contact report came in.

"Multiple contacts to starboard, four o'clock!"

"EM restrictions released." Captain Yamanami ordered his crew. "Identify enemy ship types."

"One SuperDreadnought, seven battleships, twenty two cruisers. Eighty nine plus destroyers. Still refining the numbers."

"All ships combat positions. Thirty degrees starboard." Okita ordered. "Prepare for torpedo exchange." The Admiral's voice an anchor of calm amidst the chaos of impending battle.

The enemy fleet swept wide around in an arc as Okita's ships readied weapons. The turrets of _Kirishima_ rotated into position and awaited the admiral's order.

"Distance 7500… relative speeds unchanged."

"Message incoming from enemy fleet. 'Attention Earth fleet: Surrender Immediately.' How shall we respond sir?"

"Idiots." Okita growled.

"Sir?"

"I said they're **_idiots!_** "

"Earth fleet responding: ** _Idiots!_** "

Presently the Gamilon forces acknowledged by locking weapons on the Earth fleet and opening fire,

Okita held his fire, seeking the best firing solution possible. Finally the order was given:

"Fire!" Beams of destructive energy lashed out from the earth ships. Unfortunately proving ineffectual against the hull armor of the Gamilon ships.

On the Earth forces side, the casualties mounted.

"Still no word from _Amaterasu_?"

"Nothing yet sir."

* * *

Aboard Yukikaze, the com crackled with messages from damaged and dying ships.

Confronted by the now apparent ambush, Captain Kodai made a decision.

"Come about! Reverse our course!"

"Coming about!" Yuki answered her Captain's orders with responses faster than any human could manage. The destroyer swung about and shaped a course into battle.

* * *

On _Kirishima_ 's bridge, damage reports continued to flow in.

"Eighty percent of our ships are destroyed or out of action!"

"Signal from _Amaterasu_ confirmed! On course at speed… Passing Neptune. Ten minutes to Mars rendezvous."

"Encode to fleet headquarters: 'The Stone Door of Heaven is opening _'._.."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 16 (Episode 1, part 2)**

"Yuki! Report total load out of our torpedoes!" Mamoru Kodai's mind was racing frantically. The battle was fast falling apart. Heedful of his mentor's lessons, Kodai knew that if there was a time for unconventional tactics, this was it.

"We have twelve vibration torpedoes in magazine one and nine corrosive torpedoes in magazine two as reloads. Corrosive torpedoes in the launch tubes."

"Thank you Yuki. Disengage vibration warheads from their mountings and standby. When I give the order, arm warheads and vent magazine one into space."

"Aye!" The Mark II Vibration torpedo was designed to attach to the target and then set up a destructive resonance. Yuki had no idea what her Captain planned, but his orders would be carried out without delay.

"Status of the fleet?" Kodai asked his exec.

" _Kirishima_ , _Atago_ , _Takao_ , and _Chokai_ remain combat effective, All other ships either destroyed or crippled."

" _Chokai_ and _Takao_ are taking heavy fire!" The sensor tech reported

"Intercept course… Now let's get their attention. Gunner stand by on lasers. Yuki?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Pick out one of the battleships and lock on two corrosive torpedoes. Try to aim for the bridge,"

"Yes Kodai sama!" Yuki raised her right hand.

 _Yukikaze_ raced across space closing with the enemy fleet.

"Helmsman. Cross their 'T'."

"Aye Captain."

"Yuki.." Kodai waited, watching as _Yukikaze_ passed ahead of the enemy. "Fire torpedoes!"

Yuki brought her hand down and two torpedoes thundered out of their launchers, slamming into a _Destoria_ class ship and obliterating the bridge, causing it to veer wildly out of formation, a wing of destroyers peeling off to cover it as the van of enemy fleet turned to pursue the plucky Earth forces ship.

"Enemy fleet closing fast astern!" The scanner operator announced.

"Good. Yuki... Arm the vibration warheads and blow magazine one now!"

"Blowing the magazine NOW!" Twelve warheads tumbled loose into space directly into the path of the oncoming Gamilon ships. presently one latched on to the hull of a destroyer. After a few seconds, the resonance inducer synched in and the Gamilon's hull plating came apart like the wall of a sand castle.

Aboard the flagship _Le Chevalier_ , a Gamilon officer swore. No missile traces or laser fire. That left one thing: "Minefield ahead!"

"All ships hard starboard!" Brigadier Schulz ordered. Even as his ship heeled hard over, a cruiser shuddered as it picked up another of _Yukikaze_ 's limpets and blew apart.

 _This is madness!_ Schulz swore in his mind.

"Status of the fleet?" Kodai called out again.

" _Chokai_ is gone but _Atago_ and _Takao_ are rendezvousing with _Kirishima_. _Kirishima_ is signaling a general withdrawal. Overhead, the viewer tied into the Admiral's command circuit came on. _"Kodai! Form on us and withdraw. There is nothing more to accomplish here."_

"Negative Admiral. _Yukikaze_ will cover your withdrawal."

 _"Kodai!"_

"Take care of Earth for us Admiral." Kodai saluted and cut the visual. "Helm! Take us right into the heart of the enemy fleet. Yuki? Fire at your discretion."

Yukikaze nodded and aimed her missiles... fired... reloaded... again... On her bridge, the crew began to sing.

Aboard _Kirishima_ , Okita saluted them. "Continue withdrawal." He ordered with his heart heavy. _Stay alive Kodai._

Back aboard _Yukikaze_ , the ship shook as finally a hit got through. Yuki felt her engine power dropping. Behind her, two more missiles were closing, she calculated their impact. A moment later a decompression alarm sounded in the engine spaces as the engine crew scrambled to clear the compartment. _Yukikaze_ bucked as the missiles struck. She hadn't really lied, Yuki thought as she vented her engine compartment. She had just been early in her reporting. The battle was finished. This ship would never fight again, but Yuki would do whatever she could to keep her crew alive.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 17 (Episode 1, part 3)**

Susumu Kodai glanced again around the tiny control room and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"A month cooling our heels out here waiting for what?" The young officer complained sourly.

His partner, Daisuke Shima shrugged. "Orders are orders Kodai. And they must have something important in mind. The _Ars Nova_ is out here waiting same as us."

"Yeah... Earth's newest ship and it's sitting out here. My brother is fighting out at Pluto... I should be there too." Susumu told his friend,

"We'll get our chance Kodai." Shima assured him. Shima checked his console once again and reclined in his own seat.

"So what do you think of the _Ars Nova,_ Kodai?" The pair had visited the ship when she first arrived three weeks ago and then again, once a week it landed at what remained of the Arcadia Spaceport terminal. The crew had been surprised to see details of Earth's first interplanetary war, begun when a radical secessionist movement had seized the EDF base at Olympus Mons. Their demands had been for complete sovereignty and recognition of Mars as a fully equal trading partner with Earth. Naturally, the United Nations had rejected their demands. And so the war was on. Terror bombings of Earth Cities had spurred the construction of underground shelters while the EDF recovered from a devastating surprise attack on the main fleet base at Cheyenne Mountain and fought its way to Mars. The secessionists fought a bitter 'scorched earth' war across the face of the planet, the lives of those they were claiming to represent meant little to them. In the end, they retreated to the base at Olympus Mons, finally perishing under a rain of kinetic bombardment strikes, leaving the once promising Martian colony devastated and forcing the evacuation of the surviving colonists. Another tragic chapter in human history.

"It's certainly... fancy." Susumu replied after a moment.

"With ships like that, maybe we can win this war. Eh? Kodai?"

"Maybe... If it's not too little, too late."

"The Captain is a friend of your brother's isn't he?" Shima chuckled, remembering the suddenly nervous look on the ship's sensor operator when Kodai had introduced himself.

Kodai shrugged. "I really haven't gotten to see much of Mamoru since I enlisted. I didn't even get to see him off when the _Yukikaze_ left for Pluto."

"My father used to tell me stories about Captain Chihaya and the Fog war." Shima noted, trying to distract his friend from his thoughts. "My father said Gunzou Chihaya was an example of how a sailor keeps his heart and spirit even when everything seems lost. We stay true to ourselves and our causes."

Kodai nodded in agreement. "Too bad things had to get so bad before Defense Command agreed to accept help from the Fog."

"Yes, but imagine how bad it would be if they hadn't moved to cover Earth's cities and started intercepting the planet bombs? Earth's fate might be measured in months now, instead of years."

"That's true."

"Hey Susumu!"

"Hmmm?"

"That observer... Ashigara?"

"Yeah?" Kodai's mind tried to focus on the dark haired Mental Model who had accompanied Blue Steel to Mars. Definitely not a wallflower!

"I saw her looking at you." Shima grinned. "I think she likes you."

Kodai nearly fell over in his chair.

"What? No way!"

Shima laughed.

Suddenly his console began beeping for attention.

That's our cue lover boy!" They donned their helmets and scrambled into the cockpit of their recon bird.

"Best not be late!"

* * *

Aboard _Ars Nova_ , The crew was enjoying the afternoon movie. Something involving horses and gunslingers and bandits. A movie recommended by Cruz Herder. On screen a slim cowboy wearing a white hat was talking.

 _"It's like this fellow I knew in El Paso_. _One day he just took all his clothes off and jumped in a mess of cactus_. _And I asked him that same question._ _'Why'?"_

The leader of the bandits seemed genuinely curious. _"And?"_

 _"He said it seemed like a good idea at the time."_

Gunzou's eyes blinked at the response as Takao leaned on his left side, Iona watching with rapt fascination on his right. Kirishima grinned. If she hadn't been Fog, then she would have wanted to live like that. She glanced over at Makie, now asleep in Haruna's lap and then over at her own chibi self, who had for the moment shed her guise as Yotaro for a western outfit, complete with the apparently requisite 'ten gallon hat' (Black naturally) Hyuuga munched a bit of popcorn.

Suddenly a loud tone sounded as Sou called down from the bridge.

 _"Sorry to interrupt the movie Captain, but Amaterasu has signaled. They're ten minutes out."_

The lights came up as the crew began to scramble to their stations. Hyuga looked to Haruna.

"Here... I'll take care of Makie." She said, picking up the sleeping child.

Haruna nodded her appreciation. "Thank you."

Iori harnessed up in engineering as meantime, Sou relinquished the center seat to Gunzou. Shizuka hurriedly flipped on her active arrays. It was not long in waiting when Shizuka spotted it.

"We have confirmed contact but she's coming in too fast Captain!"

"Iona! Take us up!"

"Okay Gunzou!"

"Iori!"

 _"Here Captain!"_

"It's going to be a bumpy ride. Hold things together for us, okay?"

 _"I always do!"_

"Suggestions anyone?" Gunzou asked his crew.

"We'll have to tractor them in." Hyuuga said as she entered the bridge and hopped onto her platform, already configuring the tractor array.

Gunzou nodded. "Iona? I'll need you to match their course and speed."

"Alright Gunzou!"

Gunzou smiled and then turned to Shizuka. "Keep a tight fix on them. You'll have to guide us in as close as possible."

"Understood." She acknowledged without taking her eyes off her scope.

Sou looked up from his panel. " _Uzume_ is closing on an intercept."

Gunzou shook his head. "Have them stand clear."

* * *

"Aye sir."

Watching in frustration, Kodai and Shima turned off as the two hundred meter ship veered sharply to port, hustling across the sky. Suddenly, a tendril of energy shot out toward the alien craft, holding it fast as a Klein field formed around the nose of Ars Nova, shielding both ships from the intense heat. Slowly the alien ship was pulled into an open bay.

 _"Uzume. Lock on our guide beacon and approach portside docking bay."_

"Acknowledged." Kodai replied as Shima picked up the guide tone. Minutes later the Uzume rolled to a stop and the bay hatch closed behind them. The two young men proceeded to the inner hatch and stepped through where Hyuuga, Ashigara, Iona, Iori and Gunzou Chihaya stood waiting in accompany with perhaps the most beautiful woman Kodai had ever seen, her face still smudged in soot but still that of an angel, her blonde hair contrasting bright blue eyes.

She stood away from the group and bowed to them all. "I thank you on behalf of my sister, Queen Starsha. I am Sasha of Iscandar..."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

AN: So the Battle at Pluto is complete with some slight changes to the original timeline. Also _Ars Nova_ has managed to recover Princess Sasha alive. Next time we will see what happens to _Yukikaze_ and her crew in Chapter 18: Bitter Snowfall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Blue Steel 2199** :

 **Chapter 18 Bitter Snowfall**

It had been eleven days since the battle at Pluto, and the EDF destroyer _Yukikaze_ had continued to limp through space. Conditions aboard the mangled destroyer were rough to put it mildly. Destroyers simply were not designed for comfort under the best of conditions. Burst speed, high agility, and the heaviest weapons possible is where destroyers excelled. Habitability was an after thought. Still, they were alive.

Unfortunately, those same spartan conditions also meant that supplies and equipment to make any but the lightest of repairs were also lacking, being dependent upon a larger ship's repair bays. And EDF _Yukikaze_ was dying. Hits in the engineering section had knocked one reactor offline. The second was riding the ragged edge of its design. Thruster output was slowly had a small supply of nanomaterials onboard, stored in her 'quarters', but Captain Kodai had given priority to keeping the ship's environmental plant, com gear, and sensors online for the time being.

And so Kodai had made the decision to land on Enceladus. The ship would simply not likely hold up all the way back to the Mars perimeter and there was an abandoned mining facility on Enceladus that they could possibly scavenge parts and supplies from. It was a question if they could get the ship up again once they landed, but it might be possible and it would give his crew something to do while waiting rescue. In the end, the landing had been a little less precise and a bit harder than hoped for. With the automated distress beacon activated, _Yukikaze_ 's crew could concentrate on the dual tasks of surviving and making repairs. Ship's engineer Genda and two of his petty officers were dispatched to survey the mining facility to see what they could salvage.

Kodai waited impatiently, having co opted the navigator's station and wondering for the hundredth time why destroyer skippers didn't merit a chair on their own bridge. Suddenly the sensor operator frowned and adjusted his controls.

"Captain... I'm picking up a contact in orbit."

"One of ours?" He asked hopefully.

"No sir."The grim reply came. "It's Gamilas. Warbook calls it a strike cruiser class. Even money they know we're here sir."

"Probably but shut down the active sensors. Might as well not hold up a neon sign saying we're here."

"Yes sir."

"Communications?"

"Sir?"

"Use a tight signal and warn the survey team what's going on."

"Aye Captain. Shall I shut down the automated beacon?"

"No. They probably picked up our beacon and that's what led them here. We suddenly turn it off and they'll know for sure someone is down here. We need to lay low and maybe they'll decide a dead wreck isn't worth their time." In his gut, Kodai seriously doubted it, but it was the choice between a slim chance and no chance at all.

"Yuki!" He called. Yukikaze clambered up the ladder way

"Yes Kodai sama?"

Mamoru gently took hold of her by the shoulders. "If the Gamilons land, I want you to avoid exposing yourself. No matter what."

"But Kodai sama!"

"No 'buts'. That's a direct order."

Yuki looked at him sadly. She did not want to hide while her captain and crew were in danger, but he had given her an order.

"Please." He said. "I'm counting on you to keep safe. Besides, Lieutenant Genda's party is still out there. They'll need your help to stay alive if things go bad here. Understand?"

"Yes Mamo chan." Yuki said quietly.

* * *

Gamilas Cruiser EX-1138, in geosynchronous orbit above Enceladus.

Major Relgem Griydich stood calmly watching over the shoulder of the cruiser's senior sensor tech, radiating an air of arrogance and contempt which he had finely honed in his years of service in the Imperial Guard. He ignored the scowling look of the ship's Captain Krien. _It's far too easy to goad that soldiers pride of his._ Griydich thought with amusement. _I'm sure he'll hang with as much soldierly nobility._..

"Are we still getting the automated beacon?" Krien asked the tech.

"Yes sir. But only the beacon. She looks dead otherwise."

"If I were their Captain, I'd do the same thing. No... we'll land and investigate."

"You seem to find it easy to put yourself in the mind of a barbarian." Griydich commented drily.

"Barbarian? No. A soldier. I'm not surprised that you cannot relate." Krien replied with disdain. "Helmsman, take us down next to the Terron vessel." He turned to the communications tech. "Sound General Quarters. Weapons crews to readiness. I'm in no mood for a surprise because we got careless. We'll keep an active firing solution on them. I want them to know we'll shoot if they so much as twitch."

"A bit paranoid all over a wrecked Terron. Wouldn't you say?"

 _Arrogant bastard_. _Perhaps you would care to explain the Battle of Mars to me?_ Krien swore inside. "A wise officer prepares for what may happen, not what he wishes or expects to happen, major."

"Beginning descent Captain..." The helmsman announced.

"I'm not sure they'll appreciate the rescue, but better than leaving them on this barren iceball." Krien said quietly and hoped it was really true.

* * *

Below, Kodai waited tensely as the Gamilon ship landed. Her guns actively trained on them, this Gamilon wasn't going to give them an opening.

"Captain. We're being hailed." The communications tech announced.

"On speakers."

" _Attention Terrons. This is Gamilas ship EX-1138_. _Abandon your craft and surrender._ _Any attempt at resistance will be met with deadly force."_

"Well... that's it then. Remember what I said Yuki. I want you to shut down for at least a standard day and then find Lieutenant Genda. Understand?"

"Yes." She acknowledged and then produced a tiny device about the size of a fingernail. "Take this."

He took it in his fingers and examined it. "Nanomaterials? What is it? And... I thought nanomaterials lost their shape if separated from you?"

"It's a very simple machine with a mnemonic feature that allows it to maintain form. If you can plug it into a computer terminal. I know you'll be ready."

Kodai nodded. "Thank you Yuki." He smiled and saluted. "Stay safe. That's an order."

She returned the salute and then shut down, fading from sight.

Kodai sighed, slipping the chip in his waistband. Better not keep them waiting... "All hands abandon ship." Kodai led his men out into the frozen waste outside the ship.

Presently, the Gamilon craft lowered what looked to be a cargo ramp and two armored vehicles rolled down the ramp, followed by about twenty humanoid looking individuals in space suits. Finally, to Kodai's surprise, he looked into the face of his enemy.

A tall, slender and blue? man surveyed them with an admirably grave expression. "I am Captain Krien. May I ask who is in command here?"

"Commander Mamoru Kodai. EDF _Yukikaze_."

"Commander. I regret that your rescue will take the form of your surrender as prisoners of war, but it is the unavoidable product of our relative positions."

"Excuse me Captain." An unwelcome voice spoke up. "But the disposition of prisoners is a matter for the Imperial Guard, not the fleet."

Krien sighed. "Commander... allow me the... pleasure of introducing Major Griydich of the Imperial Guard." His entire tone spoke dark warning to Kodai.

"Major." Kodai saluted.

"Commander." Griydich nodded. "Um... Just for the record... Your surviving officers?"

"My executive officer... Lieutenant Ishizu." The lieutenant saluted.

"Thank you Commander... Lieutenant..." Griydich nodded to what Kodai now realized was some sort of automaton or android. Ishizu was shoved roughly up the cargo ramp before Krien could raise the slightest objection. Then three other troopers stepped past Kodai, weapons lowered. They fired...

"Have you gone mad Griydich!" Krien exclaimed in shock. "Those men were prisoners!"

"They were enemies of the Gamilon people Captain and not your concern." Griydich corrected. "Do remember that in the future. It would be unfortunate if that pride of yours proved to be your undoing Captain."

The Major turned to Kodai with a smile. "Shall we get on board Commander? We have a long trip ahead of us!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 19 Assignments.**

"The loss of Commander Kodai is a tragic loss for us all." Admiral Todo stated solemnly as he and Okita made a final review of the crew candidates for the Yamato mission.

Okita looked down sadly for a moment and nodded.

"I see you've advanced Commander Sanada as executive officer." Todo noted.

"He's calm under fire." Okita replied.

"But he's not a line officer. Are you sure you don't want someone else? Chihaya perhaps?"

"No. Our mission will be to avoid action where possible. Earth will need Captain Chihaya's skills more than we will. For the first time we may actually pose a credible threat to the Gamilons. Under those circumstances, can they afford to continue to sit and wait? No. They will come." Okita stated as a matter of fact. "They will come and Earth will need the best we can muster to beat them back. Even if our mission succeeds, it comes to nothing if Earth falls while we are gone."

"You are right, of course." Todo agreed. He then tapped the roster. "I can't say I'm happy with half the names on this roster, but it's a little late to repick the entire crew." Todo then allowed himself a rare smirk. "I've assigned Commander Herder as head of security. Hopefully you won't need his skills, but he'll be good to have in an emergency."

Okita grunted in agreement.

Todo then narrowed in on one of three points of particular concern to his mind. "Princess Sasha will be staying on earth for the time being. In light of the accident that occurred with Princess Yurisha's ship, I've had _Amaterasu_ moved to a secure dock right between Nagato and Tosa. I seriously doubt any more accidents will occur." He noted dryly. "In the meantime, Yurisha will guide you to Iscandar. I'm not exactly sure I agree with Hijikata's idea of sending his ward out with you, but she and Yurisha have a bond that no other Terran has."

"There is that." Okita agreed.

Todo sighed. "Are you still certain about assigning Murusame to the crew? I know it's a request from Hyuuga, but you aren't under any obligation to take her."

Juzo understood Todo's hesitation. Murusame had been created as a weapon, but she now flatly refused to take any role in the tactical or gunnery departments. The wounds still ran deep. Yet those wounds had been suffered while under his command. He owed it to her. That chance to reach atonement in ones own self. This he understood as well.

"I can't think of anyone better suited to run central damage control." He said calmly.

"Alright then." Todo accepted reluctantly and brought up a final matter. "One more thing. I heard about what happened at the clinic. Are you really sure about taking Daisuke Shima and Susumu Kodai?"

"Yes. Shima's father was one of the best officers I ever had the pleasure of serving with. Kodai... I understand his anger. He has a right to it. But more than that, I've seen their records. I know my instincts. They can do this. I owe them the chance but you know me well enough that I'd never allow my own obligations to jeopardize this mission."

"Yes. I know." Todo stood up. "Well. That settles it then. I'll make sure all the paperwork gets filed." The administrator paused as he considered an idea. "Or you could do the paperwork and I'll go flying off to the ends of the universe?" He proposed mostly in jest.

"No, that's quite alright." Okita chuckled. "I'll leave the paperwork to someone who's qualified thank you!"

"Oh well... It's really not fair you know. You only have to worry about the Gamilons. I; on the other hand, will be trying to keep the war going here while keeping my field commanders from trying to kill my chief subordinate." Todo then turned more serious for a moment.

"I take it you still support Kongo as commander of First Strike Fleet." He inquired.

"Yes. The Fog will be supplying the most powerful portion of the new fleet. It only makes sense that one of them takes command. Kongo is one of their most experienced if not the most experienced fleet commander they have." Okita confirmed.

"Barring Yamato herself of course..." Todo noted.

"Yes, but Yamato AND Nagato have to deal with politics.

"War is born in the womb of politics and is made in its shadow." Juzo quoted. "Steady hands will be needed to navigate those waters."

"True. And I can't imagine Kongo handling politics well. It's hard enough worrying about her dealing with one Serizawa. I can just picture her having to deal with the Assembly."

"Her public approval rating would be pretty high." Okita noted with dry amusement.

"You have an evil mind Juzo!" Todo accused as Okita reached for his hat. "Off to the yard I take it?"

"It's where I belong Heikuro."

* * *

Hours later, Okita stood, staring up at the completed EDF _Yamato._

"Okita san. You spend more time here than many of the Fog. Are you certain you are not one of us?" A now familiar voice asked mildly.

"Kongo." He smiled slightly, not turning from his gaze. "You honor me."

She stood behind him, placing gentle hands upon his worn shoulders.

"It doesn't have to be you." She said. "Hijikata can go."

Okita looked down. "He could... but I must do this. Kongo... I have survived more than my fair share. I have seen a generation of young and promising lives lost under my command. My family is all but gone now, save for my son; in whom I have great pride, but in a sense, they are all my children. I owe this to them. To the living, I owe them a future. To the dead I owe my life. I owe them the knowledge that their lives were not spent for nothing." He spoke with a firm resolve. "My debts cannot be passed to another."

Kongo remained silent for a moment and then spoke in a soft tone. "I have never had a Captain. Once upon a time I thought such a notion was so very foolish." She released her grip on his shoulders.

"But If I had a Captain, I would wish for you to be that Captain, Juzo Okita. Only you."

She turned to go. "If you must do this, then so it must be. But I beg this of you... Return safely Captain. I will wait for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 20. A Soldier's Duty**

* * *

 **Gamilas Base Plat.**

Brigadier Vuelke Shulz sat down at his desk, ignoring the lingering pain in his back, he flipped on his personal com unit. He had taken a hard landing to the deck when the _Le Chevalier_ had been forced into a sharp evasive roll to avoid colliding with a stricken escort. But right now the pain was a tool directing his focus. What he was about to do was high on the list of things 'not career enhancing', but an insistent voice told him he had a responsibility here. _If only I didn't know Goer so well..._

Presently the holo emitters glowed to life and the familiar features of Brigadier Malim Bey resolved into view.

"Vuelke! The full blooded Gamilon greeted him warmly. Both of them had been officers under the command of then Brigadier Domel and had formed a solid bond despite Shulz status as a second class citizen. Domel had taught that such concerns were meaningless compared to the shared duties of soldiers. Domel had also taught them that he was forgiving of many honest mistakes, but was merciless when confronted with officers who attempted to conceal things from him. Shulz was hoping those lessons still sat with his old comrade in the increasingly political environment that officers of their rank existed.

"Malim." Shulz smiled. "You are well? Growing fat in that desk job on Gamilas I assume?"

"Fat? Ha! Buried under too much paperwork perhaps." Bey shrugged. "I'm guessing you didn't call from the outer marches just out of concern for my waistline."

"No Malim." Shulz replied. "I need to talk to someone and I can't go through channels on this one."

"I have a feeling that you shouldn't be doing this. Goer is still your commander isn't he?"

"Yes and that's exactly why I have to do this." Shulz replied. "Goer has his eyes focused on a marshal's baton. He doesn't want to hear anything negative going on in his command area. But if I'm right..."

Bey nodded, knowing his old friend wasn't prone to flights of fancy. "So? IS something going on out there?"

"I just don't know Malim. I've got bits and pieces but that's all." Vuelke sighed.

"I don't want to see you end up like Gritsch, Vuelke." Bey warned, bringing up Shulz predecessor, who had been relieved of command and shot for incompetence after the defeat at Mars.

"I know." Shulz sighed. "After Mars, I approved a plan to bombard the Terrons into submission. Malim. We're almost eight years behind our projections here. We've vaporized their oceans and poisoned their atmosphere. We've introduced Gamilas type spore plants and the mean temperature of the surface is climbing." He shook his head. "But bombing of population centers has proven by and large futile." He admitted. "It's as if they had some ground based shielding we haven't been able to crack. Their planetary defenses have been better than we expected. Even so... eventually they have to either crack or die and if it was only that, I wouldn't bother." Shulz admitted.

"But last month, something changed." Shulz said. "The Terrons sent a fleet out here. Not everything they could muster. Not hardly. Just enough to get our attention. It made no sense at all."

"Vuelke... You are trying to make sense of a people that deliberately fired upon our survey group without warning or provocation. And I've heard the apologist crap about our 'inevitable intentions'. If they hadn't started shooting like that, we probably would have at least offered them status as a protectorate." Malim told Shulz

"Empires are built on conquest, but this campaign should never have had to happen Vuelke." Bey concluded.

"I know Malim. But just hear me out. Please old friend. I want you to see something. It's footage from our battle with the Terrons here at Plat." Shulz set the video playback. On screen, a lone Terron vessel was attacking.

"This was after most of their fleet had been smashed in the initial volleys." Shulz informed his comrade. In the display, a _Kripitera_ class ship brewed up and exploded after being hit by two Terron missiles." He regarded his old friend calmly. "If the rest of their fleet had carried missiles like that, they would have badly mauled us."

"Even barbarians occasionally come up with new technology Shulz. What exactly are you suggesting?"

Shulz looked at his friend in frustration, trying to divine an answer. "I don't know." He admitted. "I think... It's possible the Terrons are getting help from an outside source."

"Do you have any proof of this Vuelke?"

"Of course not Malim! I just have a picture that doesn't add up and a sense something very wrong is going on here. If I had _proof_ , I could at least _try_ bringing this to Goer."

"If you are wrong, and this gets out, Goer will have you shot to cover his own skin." Bey warned.

"I know... but if I'm right..."

"If you are right then this could make Gatlantis look like a walk in the park." Malim Bey said flatly. Malim sighed. "I'll talk to Admiral Dzeer. He's a reasonable man and an old friend of Deitz. They'll figure out how best to handle this.

"In the meantime Vuelke, keep your head down. You've got some leave time coming. Maybe in a month or two you might consider coming back to Baleras. I know you want First class status for your daughter, but we'd both prefer if you didn't get killed looking for it old friend..."

* * *

 **Several days later**

"Excuse me sir." Shulz looked up as his chief of staff, Major Ganz stood in the doorway to the Brigadier's office. "Latest report in from photographic intelligence section sir. I think there is something you should see."

Shulz gestured to his desk and Ganz step over and activated a holocube. The image showed a desolate patch of red earth.

"What am I looking for Ganz?" The Brigadier inquired, staring at the ruin.

"I've had it centered here. This image is about a standard year old. Now I'll advance the time scale to an image taken six months ago." The image changed. A massive tower rising up, but not glistening and shiny. Instead it looked like sections of Baleras city about to be torn down for renewal.

"I'm aware that photographic intelligence has huge numbers of images to process, but what prompted them to examine this particular site?" Shulz asked.

"Apparently signals has been monitoring the location for some time. Thermal readings suggest large energy generation and usage. They reportedly picked up a surge of power right on the surface and asked photographic to take a look." Ganz informed him.

"They're trying to disguise it as wreckage." Shulz observed. "Can we get a reconnaissance craft in to take a look?"

"We can use _Polmeria_ class strike carriers to get in close enough." Ganz noted.

Shulz nodded in approval. The _Polmeria_ was one of the few Zaltz designed ship types in Gamilas service. They lacked the armor of standard Gamilon designs, but were very fast ships and with a refined migobueza coating to diffuse incoming radar and lidar, they were very stealthy ships as well."

"Good. I want them to get in and out quickly." Shulz ordered.

"Yes sir. Do they have discretion to engage if they find any targets worthwhile?" Ganz asked.

"One strike is all. The Terron ground defenses are still quite formidable and I don't want them staying around to tangle with the surviving Earth Defense units."

"Yes sir." Ganz saluted and left to issue the necessary orders.

* * *

Hours later, a single FG-156 reconnaissance craft descended over the requested target area. Aboard its home ship, a full strike load of Melanka bombers waited orders to launch as the ship's captain remained mindful of the proximity of EDF units.

"We have confirmation of a single enemy aircraft in the launch area Captain." Lieutenant Aihara reported. "Air defenses are attempting to intercept."

"Sound general quarters. standby weapons." Admiral Okita ordered as EDF _Yamato_ began to awaken.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Nanbu objected. Power to the main batteries is still offline!"

"Load Type 3 shells." Okita instructed calmly, noting the excitable nature of his gunnery chief.

"Aye sir. Loading turrets one and two with Type 3 shells." Nanbu replied.

"Radar detecting a Gamilon carrier descending from orbit. She's launching aircraft." Yuki Mori reported.

"First and Second Battle Squadrons are standing by to launch." Aihara called.

* * *

Down in one of the bomb shelters nearby, Murusame waited nervously with other section chiefs. If she had been tied into the Fog tactical net, she would have had a very clear picture of the incoming Gamilon attack, but even now she found it hard to bring herself to link into the net.

"We'll be alright won't we?" A navigation candidate asked.

"We have to! I'm going to be on that ship!" A tac officer replied confidently.

Behind Murusame, Ensign Maiko Kitigama , Murusame's deputy waited, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly the world exploded. Murusame threw herself down on the ensign, instinctively bringing up her Klein field. Of those in the bunker, they would be the only survivors.

* * *

Susumu Kodai and Daisuke Shima watched in frustration as Gamilon bombers flew overhead. Okay... maybe they shouldn't have jumped into the sleek and sexy Cosmos Zero fighter, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. How were they supposed to know this particular bird was down for maintenance?

Overhead the Gamilon's carrier began firing down at the huge wreck before them when suddenly one of the massive turrets swung around and raised three giant guns up skyward. They erupted in a monsterous blast of fire with the Gamilon ship turning up on one of its four slender pylons and then erupting in a tremendous fireball

* * *

Back on Plat, Brigadier Shulz watched with dismay.

"Shall we report back to Balun?" Ganz inquired quietly.

"We lost a carrier Ganz. Just picture what Goer will make out of that. No Ganz. We must handle this ourselves." Shulz considered. "We'll have to commit a sufficient sized attack force. Order first carrier group to rendezvous with third squadron. Captain Molke will have tactical command. I want that target destroyed with all dispatch."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Gamilon fleet headquarters, Baleras.

"Excuse me Admiral Dzeer?" The veteran astrofleet officer looked up from his desk as Brigadier Bey, his chief of logistics entered.

"Yes Malim?"

"Sir..." Bey hesitated. "I have a ... matter which I need to discuss with you..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 21, Fog of Battle**

* * *

 **United Nations Cosmos Fleet Headquarters, Far Eastern District.**

 _"We've heard reports that claim that most of the crew was killed in yesterday's bombing."_ The American President stated with concern.

Okita folded his arms in a gesture of confidence and calm, facing the viewer. "No casualties were sustained. We are fully ready and will be moving up the launch time. We set sail in seventy-two hours." Off to the side, General Serizawa frowned, being forced to suppress a snort of derision at Okita's lie. Supreme Flagship Yamato smiled confidently out at her fellow world leaders.

"The Fog will be easily be able to supply the energy required to initialize _Yamato'_ s wave motion core.

The other leaders seemed satisfied at these explanations. The representative from the European Union summed up their collective feelings.

 _"All of our hopes go with you and your crew, Admiral."_

Okita nodded.

"Be that as it may." Supreme Flagship noted. "And we heartily agree... but the Yamato plan is only part of the solution to our situation."

The American President nodded. _"You are referring to Operation Olympic."_

Yamato nodded in agreement. "Precisely..."

* * *

Near Ganymede, task force rendez-vous point, Gamilon Task Force Shrike, two days later.

Captain Molke watched as the last of Third squadron's ships slotted into formation ahead of his carriers. He had no doubt the target would be destroyed. The only question is how much the Terrons were going to extract in payment. The loss of the _Galdera_ had come as a bitter blow to the crews aboard the other Gamilon carriers. Molke planned to send the cruisers of Third squadron in escorted by half his available destroyers and have his strike planes follow them in while the carriers and the remaining destroyers kept an eye out for Earth's mobile forces. His task force could tear an awful swathe through the surviving EDF fleets, but was too small to bear the brunt of their fire in a running battle. He would have to engage and destroy his objective quickly and get out.

"All ships in attack formation!" Molke's second in command reported. Standing by for Gestcham jump!"

"Jump on my mark..." Molke ordered. "Five... four... three... two... one... Jump!"

* * *

"Situation report!" Admiral Hijikata ordered as he entered _Kirishima'_ s bridge.

"Command reports a Gamilon task force just appeared on scanners Five light seconds out!" The communications tech called out.

"Numbers and type?"

"Tycho Base reports five carriers, four battleships, ten cruisers, and twentyfour destroyers."

"Not enough to take on the entire fleet." Captain Yamanami noted. "A heavy raiding force then?"

Hijikata nodded. "The only possible target they could be after is _Yamato_. The Admiral picked up a mic. "Put me through to command. Also raise Flagship, First Battle Squadron and _Yamato_."

The tech hurriedly worked over his board. "Ready sir!"

The face of Admiral Todo appeared on the _Kirishima_ 's command viewer, then the image split with Admiral Okita in the upper left. Kongo responded from the lower right first.

 _"The enemy must be kept away from Yamato. I suggest that First and Second Squadrons attack directly while Admiral Hijikata's ships lead available EDF forces against the enemy rear."_

Hijikata's face curled into a hungry grin at what Kongo was suggesting. Okita said nothing, but his eye twinkled in satisfaction.

"Don't destroy them too fast." Hijikata commented. The rest of us occasionally have the urge to save the world also."

Kongo waved a hand dismissively. _"Of course. I have learned it is bad form to end a party before all the guests arrive. My scanners indicate the enemy task force is dividing, with the carrier group trailing the battle force. The carrier force is yours Admiral."_

Hijikata nodded. "Too kind Kongo. Too kind."

 _"EDF Battleship Maryland is scrambling with Task Force 34. Admiral Nye is in command." Todo noted as he read the message flimsy just handed him. "Warspite is hailing, as is Potemkin."_

" _Kirishima_ and all available First Fleet ships will rendezvous and then sweep around the enemy while Kongo drives them." Hijikata declared.

 _"This is not the battle for Earth."_ Kongo declared. _"The Battle of Nations is at hand."_

* * *

In his office, having received word of the order to sortie the fleet, General Serizawa decided this was the time to mobilize his trump card. In the flurry of ships launching, one more would hardly merit notice.

"Commence Operation Sho."


	22. Chapter 22

**Blue Steel 2199:**

 **Chapter 24**. _ **Arise Yamato!**_

* * *

 **Gamilas Destroyer Number 1305**...

The destroyer captain watched the sphere of the ruined red planet grow rapidly on screen. It made absolutely no sense! Did these people not know they were beaten? Fleet after fleet smashed, their world bombed into a wasteland, and still they fought on.

 _If they don't have the sense to surrender, then all we can do is pound them until they finally see reason or they simply die. I don't even care which right now. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can all go home and see our families... Terrons have families don't they? Why would they wish this on their children? Terrons must truly be mad!_

 _Enough of this... we have a job to do._

"Remember." He ordered his crew. "Our primary job is to screen our strike planes from Terron fighters. Terron ships may be junk but their fighters are no laughing matter. We will also screen the rest of the fleet from enemy strike planes. If their heavy ships sortie, they will probably try to flank around us, but either flanking or straight in, that's for the Kelkapias and Destrias. If they get right in our way, fine... kill them, but our job is to screen. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The bridge crew responded. Satisfied, the Captain turned to the tactical plot and watched as the first wave of bombers accelerate ahead of the formation.

* * *

"Enemy planes closing fast!" Yuki Mori reported from her post.

"Point defenses still offline!" Nanbu cried. "No power to weapons!"

"We'll be okay won't we?" Keniro Ota exclaimed as Executive Officer Sanada hurried over to check the power flow from the main power grid to the wave motion engine.

"Power levels to forty five percent!" Sanada announced.

"We can't just sit here!" Shima exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down!" Admiral Okita barked as his command seat locked into its frame. "Time to main engine start?"

"Two minutes." Engineer Tokugawa reported.

* * *

Down in Damage Control Central, Murusame and Ensign Maiko Kitigawa monitored the dogging of hatches and securing of piping and conduits.

"Engineering... I'm reading an unsecured deuterium feed on deck three..." Maiko reported into her mic as Murusame pumped inert gas into void spaces surrounding the main magazines and other vital areas.

"The board is green Lieutenant." Kitigawa reported, noting that engineering had; indeed, locked down that deuterium feed.

Murusame nodded. "Damage Control reports all systems nominal..."

* * *

"Terron ships... Forty in number approaching one-one-three degrees, elevation minus two-three degrees."

Captain Molke nodded as the first reports of enemy ships were announced. It appeared the Terrons were taking the sensible approach trying to get around his flank. There was a definite, but manageable time limit on his mission.

"Several large ships coming up from the planet on a direct intercept bearing!"

"Stand by main batteries. Prepare to remove them from my sky!" Molke ordered.

"Picking up a transmission from one of the enemy vessels." The communications tech announced.

"On speakers."

 _ **"It's Carnival Time!"**_

"Oh Frek!" The sensor tech exclaimed in shock as a tidal wave of missiles erupted from the oncoming ships ahead of them.

At first, Molke thought these were targeted on his strike planes. Despite the surprise, his strike leaders had responded calmly and quickly to clear the fire lanes for his destroyers to begin launching counter missiles. Then as he watched in horror, he realized his mistake as the Terron Missiles completely ignored the bombers and swarmed down on his destroyers. lasers and missiles shot down dozens of Terron missiles, but soon his ships began taking hits... one, two, four and more slamming home on his lead destroyers. Within less than a minute, a dozen destroyers had been all but obliterated. A couple remained in condition that they could charitably be described as 'ships', but the rest had been reduced to glowing shards at best. The incoming Gamilon planes were scattered as EDF command scrambled every fighter available.

Molke swore. "All ships! General attack! Fire at will!" Around him the universe went mad.

* * *

Kongo smirked as second squadron's missile storm crashed down on the enemy. _Well done Maya!_ ~Maya. Follow me. Takao, take the port flank. Repulse to starboard. It is time to pen in the sheep.~ She ordered the battlecruisers of second squadron. Now it was the turn of the Battleships... ~Haruna! Kirishima! Ready Super Graviton Cannons. Now we crush them.~

Repulse looked to Captain Komaki with a shy, apologetic look and relayed Kongo's orders.

Komaki sighed and smiled at Repulse as he hit his com. "Komaki to Kongo. Repulse acknowledges."

 _"My apologies Captain. Force of habit."_

"Come back here you ******!" Vampire swore as she locked Repulse's main guns on a Kripitera that was trying to break away from the pack, its captain seeing the unfolding trap. The eight photon cannons loaded with standard munitions opened up, spearing the hapless Gamilon ship which dipped nose down and exploded.

"Vampire!" Repulse chided the destroyer.

"Sorry... little ******..." The mental model 'apologized'.

Komaki sighed again. _Does anyone actually remember when I was in command?_

* * *

"Power levels at One hundred percent!" Engineer Tokugawa called out from his station. "Starting Wave Motion Engine!" _Yamato_ began to stir.

* * *

Molke groaned as he watched one of the new Terron ships use some sort of rapid fire pulse cannons to decimate his strike planes. Then his eyes widened as three even larger ships opened a hellfire from some huge weapon mounted in their bows and the core of his van, three of his four _Destoria_ class ships simply disintegrated. They didn't explode, they just weren't there any more...

"Terron ships closing from astern!"

* * *

Admiral Nye was in a good mood. Even at _Second Mars_ , Earth forces could never have dreamed of the curb stomping the Gamilons were getting. _And now it's OUR turn.  
_

"Hijikata to all ships, Commence attack!"

Nye turned to his Flag Captain. "You heard the order. Fire when ready, Gridley!" _Maryland_ shuddered as her bow mounted shock cannon fired. In his plot, Nye noticed the icon of _Ars Nova_ sliding up under the Gamilon carrier force. the birds were about to get scattered.

"Target the nearest carrier with two corrosive torpedoes and stand by to fire." Gunzou Chihaya instructed. Iona?"

"Hai?"

"Reinforce your Klein shields forward and prepare to adjust course, positive angle up ninety."

Iona smiled in understanding. She had seen this in a movie once. It was called 'Jaws' she recalled.

* * *

At helm, Daisuke Shima monitored the output of the Wave Motion Engine. "Engine RPMs look good. Here we go!"

"Blow the outer shell!" Raise the ship!" Okita ordered.

"Blowing camouflage." Commander Sanada reported.

"Raising ship!" Shima announced as he pulled back on the control yoke and _Yamato_ shook as she began to break free from the dried up sea floor.

"Prepare main guns to fire."

* * *

 _Ars Nova_ swam upward toward its target. Gunzhou watching the range close as enemy fire flared off their Klein field. Almost... Now!

"Fire!" Chihaya ordered and Kyouhei sent two torpedoes slamming into the center of the nearest carrier. At detonation, the ship seemed to collapse like a broken bridge. Then Ars Nova erupted into the midst of the Gamilon carrier group.

 _Dun dun...dun dun... dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!_ Iona smiled.

Molke stared in shock. The battle wasn't expected to be simple, but this was unthinkable!

"All ships disengage!" He ordered as EDF _Kirishima_ fired its bow cannon and everything went black.

Aboard the _Destoria_ class ship _Memut_ , the Captain pulled the helmsman... already dead... from his station and sat down. Ignoring the pain in his right shoulder, he locked course onto the huge battleship coming up from the surface and accelerated.

Today we both die Terron!"

"Enemy ship closing on a collision course!" Nanbu reported. "Captain?"

"Raise shock cannon plus three degrees." Kodai ordered. "Correct, starboard two degrees... Fire!"

 _Yamato_ 's main guns fired. The on rushing _Destoria_ proving as resilient as butter to the incoming fire and shattering in a million tiny fragments.

By this point, the battle was mainly over as Takao snared one of the wrecked destroyers in a tractor beam.

"Consider yourself fortunate. We kill... but we don't murder." Takao informed them over their com links.

Above the Earth, Space Battleship _Yamato_ sailed in orbit with the assembled fleets of Earth behind her.

Aboard EDF _Kirishima_ , Admiral Hijikata turned to the com tech who nodded. "Open mic Admiral."

"To Space Battleship _Yamato_ and all who sail in her, we wish you godspeed on your journey. We will keep the Earth safe in your absence. May Heaven watch over you all."

Kongo watched as EDF _Yamato_ broke orbit. _Return safe my Captain. We will not fail you in your absence. This I swear._

* * *

Several hours later, a single, wounded carrier, escorted by three surviving destroyers limped past Jupiter. All that remained of Captain Molke's force.

On Plat, Brigadier Shulz sat stunned at the scale of the disaster.

"What do we do now sir?" Major Ganz asked quietly.

"What can we do? We wait."

"Shall we order the _Kemera_ to Balun? Her Captain reports damage beyond our ability to repair here."

"No. Order her home. Send her back to Gamilas."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

On the far side of the moon, Zordan Stark watched as _Yamato_ accelerated toward Mars.

 _Lead on Yamato... Let's see where your path takes us..._

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

I have made some revisions to this chapter following review. Originally, this material was written and released in three separate parts. This worked well enough at the time, but I realize that here they are better presented as a single chapter detailing a collection of near simultaneous events. I hope the amending proves to be an improvement.

Please Read, Review, and as always, Critical Comments are appreciated.

 **Blue Steel 2199: Chapter 23: Hands of the Victor**

 **Gamilas Destroyer 1305**

Aboard the shattered destroyer, Captain Kluth stood dumbfounded amid the remains of his ruined command. Of a crew of eighty-five, there were thirty-seven injured to some degree or another. Another fourteen were dead. The lucky ones. Kluth's mind told him. _What will happen to us now? What will happen to our families if anyone finds out about our capture?_

He could still blow the ship. Death in service to Gamilas. It was more honorable than this... to be hauled in chains before the barbarians. He had no doubt that the Terrons would torture them for whatever information they could get. And then, just for retribution sake. He should end it. Spite the savages and cheat them of their prize ... And yet Konauer Kluth found himself unwilling to simply submit and die. His crew should not have to die to protect his honor. It was his duty to them that mattered now. His ship was finished. He had already purged the computers, their databanks erased and crashed. His war against the Terrons was over. Now he had to fight to keep the seventy-one surviving members of his crew alive. Hope that somehow they would live to see their families again.

Presently, he watched as the massive Terron warship... _Takao was it?..._ hauled them down to the surface, where a huge armored hatch slid open. True that Kluth had seen larger ships before, but this new Terron fleet was on a quantum level beyond anything the Terrons had ever fielded before. Kluth was suddenly thankful for just how far from home he was. If the Terrons could build ships this powerful, then only their apparent lack of a Geschtam drive prevented them from being able to raid Gamilon worlds. Possibly even Zaltz.

Kluth closed his eyes briefly as he thought of his six-year-old son. _Wodan... I haven't been much of a father. I've been away far too much in your life. Be safe and grow up to be a good man. I pray you do not become a soldier. There must be more in your life than a soldier's lot. Believe that your father loves you..._

His reverie was broken as his ruined destroyer settled with just the slightest 'thud' onto solid ground. Then the same voice which had accompanied their initial capture returned.

 _"Prepare for disembarkation. Your wounded and any medical personnel will be taken off first."_

* * *

Outside, Takao waited with arms folded as EDF Marines and corpsmen moved into position. Over the objections of several officers, Administrator Todo and Supreme Flagship Yamato had decided that the Fog's Far Eastern Sector bays would be the best place to keep any surviving Gamilon prisoners since the Fog would be best able to protect them from enraged EDF personnel or the general populace. That was fair enough in Takao's opinion. None of the Fog would challenge Yamato's decree in this matter even if they had been inclined to precipitate a massacre. Takao blinked as she noticed a cruiser being brought in behind the other destroyer, which was caught fast in Repulse's tractor beam.

~Augusta? Wichita? What are you two doing here? ~ Takao asked, recognizing the newcomers towing in the cruiser.

~We just finished our conversions a week ago. We went up with Third Fleet.~ Augusta replied.

~And Augusta caught herself something bigger than a rowboat this time, so I figured I'd help her haul it in. The poor wretch would crack in half if Augusta and I didn't both keep a tractor on her.~ Wichita added. ~South Dakota is beyond pissed, by the way. Her conversion is scheduled to start next month and she's not happy about missing this fight.~

~There'll be plenty more though.~ Augusta noted.

Takao agreed. Their war had only just begun... but today they had done well. She watched as the remaining two Gamilon ships were set onto empty docking cradles. Their survivors all waiting to see just what would become of them.

* * *

As the three crews assembled under the watchful eyes of the heavily armed Terron Marines and the unnerving stares of those... 'Mental Models' The guards had called them, Kluth found that he was the senior surviving officer among four hundred and sixty-one officers and crew from the three captured ships. A small delegation of Terrons approached them. From the looks, Kluth judged one to be a senior officer but one that was what was universally called a 'desk Admiral' Another had a face which bespoke his hate and contempt. Kluth couldn't help but think of General Goer... Although that might be doing the Gamilon pureblood a disservice. Another must have been one of the mental models and a rather important one, judging from the deferential looks the others were giving her... or rather them as there seemed to be identical twins. One wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit sort of uniform and the other in robes resplendent as any high priestess or noble.

And the last... The last... A woman of great beauty. Her regalia seemed vaguely familiar somehow.

And then she spoke.

"I am Princess Sasha of Iscandar. I bid a service of you."

Kluth and his men stared in shock. _Why? How?_ _An Iscandarian? One of the Royal Blood HERE with these barbarians? Why would Iscandar aid the Terrons? I_ t made no sense.

Then Sasha spoke once more, directly to Kluth as she recognized the insignia on his uniform. "Do I take it you recognize me?"

Kluth steeled himself. "I recognize what you appear to be milady."

Sasha smiled. "And appearances can be deceiving. Yes, Captain. Yet I am Sasha, the Second Princess of Iscandar. I am certain my name is known on Zaltz."

Kluth's eyes widened. _Zaltz!_ No Terron would know that name. He could not deny it. This woman was who she claimed to be and as soldiers of Gamilon, They were sworn to protect and provide service to Iscandar as by the command of Chancellor Dessler himself. He bent in a deep bow at the waist.

"What would you have us do your highness?"

"Observe." Sasha gestured to Todo. "See these people. Are they truly what you have been told or not?" She asked Kluth. "Will you and your men do so and report to me honestly? Will you accept service in my name?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Sasha nodded gravely and addressed Todo and Yamato. "These men are in my service. I trust that you will treat them accordingly."

Todo glanced only a moment at Supreme Flagship Yamato; who merely stood with utter calm.

"You have my word," Todo answered.

"Very well then." She nodded approvingly and addressed Kluth. "Come Captain. There is much to see."

* * *

At this same time, Haruna impatiently waited to secure dock. While she could admit to herself that there was some satisfaction in her new ship, she was anxious to get back to see Makie. _Was this part of evolution?_ She wondered. The mental model called Haruna had been created as an extension of a ship. A weapon. But now the ship was merely an extension of Haruna. She considered if there was a term for this reversal of one's nature. Perhaps not but there was a word that seemed to sum up the change in herself and her kind: Epiphany.

It was an epiphany that the Fog realized themselves a people. And yet that word was less important to Haruna than another: Family.

Individuality gave humanity its creative edge. Family gave them purpose to harness that creativity to its fullest.

Presently, Haruna felt the docking umbilicals secure into place.

"Haru Haru!" Makie called from the far end of the gangway. Kirishima... Chibi Kirishima... ('Kiri chan' Makie had taken to calling her.) standing next to her. In the next slip over, Kirishima (And was she EVER going to fully sort that one out?) slid into her mooring.

 _Family_ , Haruna considered. _The most important word of all._

* * *

Far from Kirishima's introspection, U-2501 lurked in shadow, tailing her objective.

"Battleship _Yamato_ is nearing Mars orbit."

Zordan Stark nodded in acknowledgment of the communications officer. Not one of his own people, his mind noted with dissatisfaction. There were scant few of those onboard. Most of his crew were Serizawa's people, a scattering of U-2501 hands among them.

"The first warp test should begin shortly," Stark noted. "Let's see how they do."

"Aye Captain." The XO; another of Serizawa's people, replied. "The engineer says he can have _Daikyu's_ own warp ready in fifteen minutes."

 _Daikyu_... Zordan thought. _No. This ship was still U-2501. Serizawa could call it whatever he liked but 2501 was Zordan Stark's ship._

"Have you ever experienced a space warp, Lieutenant?" Stark asked his XO.

"No one has sir."

"And that is why I see no reason to rush ahead needlessly. If _Yamato's_ warp proceeds without complication, then good. If not, I will take no undue risks with this ship. Clear?"

"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Igataki replied stung by the Captain's rebuke.

"A predator does not hunt by speed as much as by stealth and persistence," Stark instructed his crew. Inside he kept his growing list of misgivings to himself.

" _Yamato_ has warped." Francette reported.

* * *

 **Baleras City Gamilas:**

Admiral Dzeer frowned at the approach of Heydom Gimleh. The head of the Imperial Guard excelled in radiating menace or at least in engendering loathing among the senior officers of the Imperial Fleet. No soldier could find honor in the thuggish tactics of Gimleh's minions and the idea that the Guard was building its own fleet was equally troubling. Unfortunately, Gimleh had the ear of Chancellor Dessler. That made him one of the most dangerous individuals in the empire. Dzeer reminded himself to keep the most civil of tongues and the most pleasant of expressions he could manage in the presence of this bottom feeding maggot.

"Ah! Admiral Dzeer. Might I trouble you for a few minutes of your time?"

"Certainly Commander Gimleh." Dzeer managed to answer in a calm, pleasant tone.

"Excellent!" Gimleh said affably, which was perhaps his most dangerous manner.

"Admiral..." The Guard Chieftain paused. "I have heard a few interesting rumors coming out of fleet headquarters. Shall we discuss them...? "

* * *

 **The appearance of Wichita and Augusta are a nod to 'Crimson Aria', a fine Kancolle fic by Dragontrapper on Sufficient Velocity. Go look it up!**


	24. Chapter 24

With a number of very short updates updated into a single new chapter 23, this chapter has been replaced with new content.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Blue Steel 2199 Chapter 24: Rescue!**

"Lunchtime!" Yukikaze called to PO1 Sakai as she entered the control room. The young electronics tech slid out from underneath the communications console as Yuki set a tray of food down on a small table in the back of the room.

"Thanks, Yuki!" The petty officer carefully secured his tools and made sure that every loosed bolt and screw was accounted for. Everything was precious on this frozen rock. Here, nothing was taken for granted. Nothing was wasted.

The first twenty four hours after the Gamilon cruiser had landed, Lieutenant Genda's team had spent holed up in the abandoned mining station, relying on their environmental suits to keep them alive. Every moment living on the edge of fear. Then Yukikaze had arrived. The Gamilons having departed, the business of survival began in earnest. Yuki and Petty Officer Kobayashi using the ship's surviving SC-84 shuttle to ferry every salvageable commodity from the wreck of their destroyer back to the mining base. Emergency rations, an oxygen scrubber plant, water stores and filtration unit, an emergency generator and Yukikaze's supply of nanomaterials had taken first priority, but gradually; over the next couple of days, everything that might possibly be of use had been stripped out with the sole exception of the com system and the ship's emergency beacon. It being intended that any 'visitors' would be drawn to the automatic beacon first. Genda and his team wanted to get a very good look at any would be 'rescuers' before revealing their location. Active sensors were kept off, but Yukikaze kept a continual passive watch for any electronic emissions.

After the most immediate survival needs had been taken care of, busy hands were the order of the day. Keeping occupied left little time to dwell on circumstances and there was plenty to be done in the long abandoned base. Fortunately, the original evacuation had been conducted more in haste than thoroughness and tools, supplies, and stores had been left behind. Mining drills and even a cargo shuttle sat unused in the vehicle bay. Today's project had been fixing the station's internal communications while Lieutenant Genda and Kobayashi tried to fix the balky mining shuttle.

Yukikaze had found an early model OMCS unit and repaired it, meaning her crew no longer had to rely exclusively on emergency rations for sustenance. She had become religious about enforcing meal breaks for them. They needed her and in truth, she needed them. Needed a reason to endure this lonely place...

Suddenly, Yukikaze froze as passive sensors registered a contact. The sensors station console beeping loudly and Sakai turned to check to make certain this was an actual contact or whether this was a glitch of some sort. He nodded to Yuki as he quickly ran a diagnostic.

Yukikaze activated her personal com. "Lieutenant Genda. We are picking up a contact directly above our position."

"Confirmed sir." Sakai put in. "Contact is definitely a ship of some sort, descending now."

 _"Yuki! Lock us down. Close all outer doors until we're sure who is up there. "_

"Hai!"

Genda frowned. Passive sensors could only discern so much as to the identity of their unknown visitor but if this WAS a Gamilon up there, then any active signals could very well kill them all. The best they could do was to sit tight and hope for the best. _"Keep a close eye on our guest, passives only. Kobayashi and I will be right up."_

"Understood," Sakai answered. It was ironic, for if the survivors of _Yukikaze_ had taken the chance to use an active radar scan, then they would have noted the launch of a SC-97 Seagull from the huge battleship as it landed. It took only a couple of minutes for Genda and Kobayashi to get to the control room.

"Any identification yet?" Genda asked.

"Nothing so far. They came down right over the mine. Unfortunately, we haven't gotten the cameras up in that area." Sakai replied.

Genda nodded. The internal systems had naturally been given a higher priority. Unfortunately, it left them at a disadvantage. There was one option and none of the three men in that room were happy about it. "Yuki... we need you to get eyes on our guests."

Yukikaze understood their concerns but she was a mental model of the Fog and her crew was either in grave danger or presented with the chance for rescue. There was never a question about her duty.

"Leave it to me!" She answered with enthusiasm. "I'll route my audio feeds to the secondary comm panel."

"Alright, but be careful." The lieutenant cautioned.

Yukikaze simply smiled as she hurried out of the room.

Several minutes later, Yukikaze had slipped into position. In the control room, the others waited tensely. _"It appears to be... "_ A touch of excitement crept into Yukikaze's voice. _"It's the Yamato! It's an earth ship!"_ She knew the battleship very well, having seen it from the day _Yamato_ 's keel had been laid to only two months ago as it neared completion. This massive ship cast in the image of the Supreme Flagship herself. Certainly, deliverance was now at hand.

"We read you Yuki!" Genda replied with a sense of growing excitement. "Standby while we open a hail." He nodded to Sakai who began to warm up the transmitter when the world went mad.

 _"Yamato. This is Sanada. We are under attack. Enemy armored forces estimated company strength."_

Aboard _Yamato_ , Aihara turned ashen as he heard Commander Sanada's report. "Drill team is under fire Captain! Gamilon tanks attacking!"

"Sound battle stations!" Captain Okita ordered.

"Weapons are still offline Captain!" Nanbu called as the lights went red and klaxons sounded. "What do we do?"

Okita frowned. "Get the drill team back on board as fast as possible! Launch fighters as soon as the drill team is aboard."

"Yes, sir!" Aihara relayed the recall order to Sanada's team. "Sir! The rescue team is also under attack!" He reported as Yuki Mori's distress call sounded in his headset.

"Cosmo Zero -1 has launched!" Nanbu announced. And then a minute later. "Zero -2 also airborne."

 _"Immediate recall! Drill team return to the ship at once!"_

Genda frowned. Their rescuers were literally right out the door and now someone was shooting at them! FUBAR!" His mind swore. They needed to keep out of _Yamato_ 's com traffic for now. The battleship's crew did not need the distraction right now. All they could do was sit and wait.

 _"_ Yuki! We've got party crashers dropping in on our guests!"

 _"Don't worry! I'll take care of it!"_ Yukikaze chimed.

"Alright, Yuki." Genda accepted. "Take them out!"

 _"Hai!" Here I come you Gamilon bastards. It's payback time!_

Chief Enomoto jumped into the trench next to Sanada. "They don't have nearly the forces enough to attack the _Yamato_ ," Sanada noted as he observed the oncoming Gamilons. His mind wondered in detachment at what the enemy planned with only such a small force. _The enemy's plan always makes sense... From his perspective._ Hyuga had once told him. _If you can fathom his perspective you can prevail against him_

"Yup!" The chief agreed. Of course, it didn't matter that the Gamilons could not _succeed_ in attacking the _Yamato_ , they were doing it and he and his men were caught right in the middle.

Suddenly one of the Gamilon tanks imploded, crumpling in on itself like a spent beer can and then erupting in a ball of fire. Its destruction did not go unheeded by its fellows but Brigadier Schulz orders were clear: Bring back prisoners. To that end, this attack was merely a diversion while a small detachment moved on the Terron scout craft that had separated itself from the main unit, probably drawn to the automatic signal coming from the wreck on the moon's surface. Their recon landing ship had surveyed the site but had found nothing of value. Perhaps the Terrons disagreed? Not that it mattered. What mattered were their orders. Nothing else.

Yukikaze spent but an instant to relish the satisfaction in the tank's destruction before moving on to the next one, again using a super dense gravity field to crush the target like stepping on an egg.

Enomoto looked on stunned. Sanada thumbed his comm. " _Yamato_. Friendly forces this location. Over."

Yukikaze soon found herself drawing fire from the Gamilon base ship. The weaponry of the Recon Landing Ship was not sufficient to overwhelm her Klein field but unfortunately enough to keep her pinned down... At least until a Cosmos Zero was able to bring the enemy craft under fire. Its companion having broken off to go to the aid of Yamato's medical team. With the enemy's attention now diverted, Yukikaze bent her Klein field to form a bat as she proceeded to belt the turret of a destroyed tank like a hard line drive into the Gamilon's engines. The craft attempting to gain altitude as the remaining Cosmos Zero fired two missiles into its prow and exploded it.

"Area secure." Lieutenant Kato announced. "Am proceeding to support the medical team..." He added as his borrowed fighter headed off after its twin. Kato need not have worried. With the last Gamilon tank destroyed _And one pilot in a helluva lot of trouble with a lot of explaining to do._ Kato thought, (although his gut told him he already knew the answers and simply did not want to hear them) this fight was over.

Hours later the _Yamato_ cruised in a stationary orbit low over the surface of the Saturnian moon. As Lieutenant Mori resumed the bridge, Lieutenant Kodai reported up to the Captain's Day Cabin.

"Tactical officer Kodai requesting permission to enter."

"Enter." Captain Okita replied as he faced the view out his window, gazing out at the surface of Enceladus and the remains of an Isokaze class assault destroyer... _Kodai. Did I do everything I could have that day? Was there some answer by which you would be here now? Or was this all predestined somehow?_

Susumu Kodai stepped through the hatch and came to attention.

"Kodai... I am assigning Mental Model Yukikaze to your section at her request."

"Understood sir," Kodai answered. He recalled his brother talking about Yukikaze in one of his letters. Mamoru had described Yukikaze as a little powerhouse and the embodiment of enthusiasm. Kodai hoped he could learn more about his brother from her. Ironic that Mamoru's classmates and crew probably knew more about him than his own brother. Would it be too late to learn?

"Lieutenant Genda reports that the bodies of nineteen Yukikaze crew are accounted for. Lieutenant Ishizu and Commander Mamoru Kodai remain unaccounted." Okita recounted.

"Yes, sir." Susumu's feelings of relief at his brother's possible survival warred with fear over what may yet have happened. In his heart though, Susumu knew his brother was alive.

"Kodai," Okita spoke, then paused. Here was a young man so much like his brother in so many ways. The brother of Mamoru Kodai had the potential for greatness equal to the elder Kodai. It just required the young man to find it in himself. _One more chance to be the teacher Jezu. One more chance to repay your debts in some small fashion._

"Sir?" Susumu broke from his thoughts

"No matter what may have happened, your brother's spirit lives on."

"Yes, sir!" Susumu felt the conviction in his captain's voice. More than just words.

"Kodai... We don't want what happened to the _Yukikaze_ to happen to earth, do we...?"

Down on the surface of Enceladus, the remains of a UNCF destroyer sat a silent sentinel upon the frozen surface of a lonely world as a fresh snow fell. Nearby stood a marker.

 ** _Here lie nineteen brave souls of the crew of the Yukikaze._**


	25. Chapter 25

I have had to make a number of editing changes to recent chapters, resulting in an increase in the amount of published material while the number of chapters remained the same. I would ask that readers check the last couple of chapters to see if there is any material they hadn't read yet.

Please enjoy today's offering.

* * *

 **Blue Steel 2199. Chapter 25: Prelude to Battle.**

 **Gamilon Base: Plat**

Brigadier Schulz studied the data from Zupist yet again as he tried to get a measure of capabilities and intentions of the new Terron fleet and the singular Terron vessel which was now known to be named 'Yamato'.

"I don't know which is worse Ganz. The manner in which our carrier force was destroyed by the Terron defense fleet, or what happened at Zupist. I cannot even conceive how any single vessel could possess such firepower and yet the evidence is plain for us to see." Schulz frowned in thought as he considered how to deal with this matter.

" _Yamato_ set down on the eighth satellite of Zedan, but not where our scout ship reported the wreckage of a crashed Terron ship. "Are there any other facilities or installations on that world?"

Ganz checked his padd quickly. "There appears to have been an abandoned mining base. Cosmonite mining we believe."

"A substance utilized in energy transmission units," Schulz noted. "Have there been any reports regarding the movements of the rest of this new Terron fleet?"

"No sightings of any other Terron units beyond the asteroid ring and those reported in that region were older vessels."

"So this vessel is still a prototype." Schulz theorized. "And as of yet, we still have not even a theory as to what its mission is. We have no knowledge of who might be aiding the Terrons. We have a puzzle with far too many pieces missing Ganz."

"But what can we do sir? As you said, if we report the loss of the strike force then General Goer is as likely to order your arrest as to simply ignore the matter."

"We need more ships. We have been lax here and we may be about to pay a heavy toll for our complacency." Brigadier Schulz replied. "We obviously need to report that the Terrons have acquired a Geschtam jump capability." He said pointedly not addressing the matter of the strike force. "If we can destroy _Yamato_ , then we might be able to contain the Terrons until a sufficient fleet arrives to finish them.

"And that brings me to another matter," Schulz told his chief subordinate. "Our operations here on Plat are on borrowed time from this moment onward. Even without Geschtam jump, it will only be a matter of time before the new Terron fleet reaches us. I have no desire to have our remaining fleet pinned here attempting to defend a known and fixed target. We will retain one squadron here but the rest of our forces will withdraw to our base just beyond the Kuiper Cliff. It will be inconvenient but will allow us to keep the Terrons penned in until we can get some help out here.

"Assuming we can destroy _Yamato_ first," Schulz added quietly.

"But sir?" Ganz protested. "How can we do that if we withdraw the fleet from Plat?"

"We'll bait them in Ganz. The Terrons won't attack without at least _believing_ they have a valid objective and at least some chance of success. We cannot have the fleet sitting at the ready, waiting for the Terrons to come along at any rate, so our resources are mostly limited to our fixed assets anyway. Either we will destroy _Yamato_ or they will destroy this base. Unlike our last battle, we will not have the luxury of picking the time and site of the battle. therefore, the location of the fleet will have no impact on the outcome."

"But can we defeat them with our fixed defenses alone?" Ganz asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Schulz answered. "I believe we can..."

* * *

 **Aboard Fleet of Fog Battleship Kongo: Flagship, First Strike Fleet, several hours later...**

In the crowded briefing room, the various Captains and Mental Models of the fleet rose to attention as Kongo entered. In the past, such a gathering would be unnecessary for the Fog with all of any fleet's ships directly linked through the tactical net, but this new fleet was a mix of Fog and human forces and so their Fleet Commander had found it necessary to adopt a 'human' approach to command.

"Be seated." She instructed them all and surveyed the room with piercing eyes.

"We have received a coded message from Admiral Okita aboard Space Battleship _Yamato_ " She announced.

"As of 0600 hours universal time, Operation K-2 has commenced..."

After this announcement, Kongo thought a silent prayer.

 _All success and glory, my Captain._

* * *

The next chapter will _not_ cover the destruction of the Gamilon base on Pluto. I simply do not see the changes in that event being enough to warrant redoing the splendid action we saw. Instead, Haruna will present Commander Kluth with a perspective check.


End file.
